<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Viruela de Dragón by Sh1m1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171881">Viruela de Dragón</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh1m1/pseuds/Sh1m1'>Sh1m1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Viruela de Dragón [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuarentena, M/M, meaburro, pandemia, quédateencasa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:15:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh1m1/pseuds/Sh1m1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Atrapados juntos y sin poder salir por una cuarentena de una cepa muy agresiva de viruela de Dragón, Harry y Draco van a tener que aprender algo más que a convivir. </p><p> </p><p>"Un vago amago de entreteneros, desestresarme de este encierro y hablar de algo que estamos viviendo ahora todos"</p><p>[DRARRY]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Viruela de Dragón [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Cuarentena: día 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry estaba mordiéndose las uñas, un mal hábito que era incapaz de frenar cuando se ponía nervioso, muy nervioso.</p><p> </p><p>Y la situación no era para menos.</p><p> </p><p>Era su primer año en la academia de aurores, no habían pasado ni tres meses desde que estaba dentro, y por una vez pensaba que su vida iba a ser relativamente normal. Craso error, no lo era, él debía saber que en su vida, la desgracia, era como una mala compañera.</p><p> </p><p>Se había decretado una cuarentena de 30 días por un brote tremendamente agresivo de Viruela de Dragón. Cuando Harry escuchó la noticia, no le dio mayor importancia. Sin embargo, la cara de su amigo y compañero en la academia, Ron, mostraba puro pánico.</p><p>Dos días después, todos estaban encerrados en sus habitaciones del cuartel, y la sociedad mágica inglesa en sus propias casas.</p><p>Era malo, muy malo, aquella extraña cepa estaba matando a brujas y magos por todo el continente, y el salto a las islas no había tardado en producirse, nadie había estado preparado para algo así.</p><p>La viruela de Dragón común era peligrosa, aún hoy magos y brujas morían por ella, pero eran casos aislados y con el tratamiento adecuado podían salvarse. Esta, sin embargo, de momento no tenía cura. Y atacaba directamente a la magia, a la raíz, al núcleo de la magia misma. Por ello, solo afectaba a la comunidad mágica.</p><p> </p><p>El Ministro y las autoridades mágicas les habían pedido a todos quedarse en casa, evitar el contacto con infectados y esperar nuevas noticias. El tema de los suministros estaba siendo muy delicado, porque todas las criaturas mágicas se veían afectadas, y en este caso no podían hacer uso de la magia. Al final, la única solución habían sido las lechuzas.</p><p>Desde las ventanas de toda Gran Bretaña, cientos de lechuzas cargaban bolsas de un lado para otro, el Ministro había tenido una reunión con el Primer Ministro muggle y habían llegado al acuerdo de hacerlo pasar como un nuevo espectáculo de un circo muggle. Desde luego iba a ser complicado de manejar, pero lo primero era pasar ese tiempo recluidos y más adelante, tendrían que llevar a cabo algún show con las aves como tapadera.</p><p> </p><p>La situación era mala, realmente mala, y el mundo mágico estaba tan acostumbrado a usar la magia para todo, que muchos estaban muriendo por error. </p><p> </p><p>Harry estaba acostumbrado a hacer las cosas al modo muggle, tenía harta experiencia aunque ya no viviera con sus tíos. Sin embargo, su compañero de habitación, no. Era todo lo contrario a lo muggle que uno pudiera imaginar. Le miró mientras este estaba sobre la cama leyendo un libro, como si la peor pandemia que el mundo mágico hubiera vivido en su historia no estuviera ocurriendo.</p><p> </p><p>Harry tenía atrapado entre los dientes un buen trozo de padrastro, sabía que aquello iba a doler y dejaría unas feas marcas, pero la angustia le estaba carcomiendo.</p><p> </p><p>—Deja de hacer eso, Potter, es muy molesto.—Harry hubiera respondido que su voz era mucho más molesta, pero si tenía que pasar los próximos 30 días con Draco Malfoy encerrados en una habitación; con dos camas, una pequeña cocina y un cuarto de baño escuálido, tendría que armarse de paciencia. Mucha, mucha paciencia.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Cuarentena: día 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry había preparado té para los dos, ambos lo habían tomado sin hablar, y esa era la tónica desde hacía 24 horas.</p><p>Pero mentiría, esa había sido la tónica desde que hacía tres meses les habían colocado como compañeros de habitación.</p><p>Harry no lo había entendido, no comprendía cómo de todos los reclutas de su promoción, justamente le tenía que tocar como compañero Malfoy.</p><p>La explicación que le dio Peters, el jefe de aurores del cuartel de entrenamiento, cuando fue a quejarse no le gustó más.</p><p>—Potter, ¿no ves el problema de tener a Malfoy aquí?—le había dicho, y Harry claro que lo veía, era su puñetero compañero de habitación, pequeña habitación, para más señas.</p><p>—Lo veo, pero...</p><p>—Por mucho que Malfoy fuera declarado inocente en los juicios hace dos años, a nadie le ha gustado que aplique a auror.</p><p>Harry podía entenderlo medianamente, aún había cierto recelo por aquellos que habían sido exculpados, el padre de Malfoy no había sido uno de ellos, aunque él y su madre sí. Él mismo había testificado a su favor.</p><p>—Bueno, él tiene derecho como cualquier otro, supongo—dijo Harry, pero sin entender por qué tenía que ser su compañero. Creía que Lennor, un recluta de primer año, había pertenecido hacía varios años a Slytherin.</p><p>—No todo el mundo piensa como tú, Harry.</p><p>—Él y yo no nos llevamos bien, en serio, señor—intentó hacerse entender—. No es buena idea.</p><p>—¿Por qué testificaste a favor de Draco Malfoy en su juicio?—Harry no esperaba esa pregunta, de hecho esperaba que no todo el mundo conociera esa información.</p><p>—Porque debía hacerlo, yo sabía más sobre cosas que le ocurrieron en la guerra y ...</p><p>—Por eso, tú debes ser su compañero, quizás no lleguéis a ser grandes amigos, pero eres alguien justo y no le juzgaras por su pasado.</p><p>Harry no estaba del todo seguro respecto a eso, él podía ver que Malfoy había sido obligado a pertenecer a algo que en realidad no quería. Que había sido amenazado con matar a sus padres si no cumplía la misión que le habían encomendado.</p><p>No le delató en la Mansión Malfoy, y en el fuego maldito que devoró la sala de los menesteres fue quien trató de detener a sus propios amigos.</p><p>No, quizás no fuera justo que Draco Malfoy fuera a Azkaban por el resto de su vida, pero tampoco que ellos dos cohabitaran juntos, cuando era obvio que difícilmente se soportaban.</p><p>Harry creía haber madurado en esos dos años tras la guerra, pero Malfoy siempre había sido un grano en el culo; y una debilidad para su paciencia.</p><p>Salió del despacho de Peters, y volvió a su habitación, su compañero ya se había instalado y elegido su lado. Sin tan siquiera preguntar, echarlo a suertes o algo similar.</p><p>Tan Malfoy, él tan solo tomaba.</p><p>A pesar de todo, y de lo molesto que estaba con esa imposición, ambos hicieron como si el otro no existiera. Y no les resultó muy complicado, la verdad.</p><p>Harry pasaba todo el tiempo posible con sus amigos; Ron y Dean se unieron con él a la academia, y pasaba más tiempo en la habitación de ambos que en la propia.</p><p>Aunque Ron, al principio, se había quejado aún más que Harry por no poder ser compañeros, ahora casi no hablaban del tema.</p><p>Cuando volvía a su habitación, Malfoy siempre estaba leyendo, rara vez le miraba, y en muy pocas ocasiones se dirigían la palabra.</p><p>Sin embargo, era incapaz de no prestarle algo de atención en sus clases.</p><p>Era bueno, y eso no podía negarlo. Era rápido, aplicado, y contra todo pronóstico, no armaba problemas.</p><p>¿Dónde estaba el chico quejica y egocéntrico que él había conocido?</p><p>Los entrenamientos eran duros, las clases también los dejaban agotados, pero todos estaban deseando que llegara el domingo para tener media tarde libre.</p><p>Todos sabían a lo que iban, y el entrenamiento no era un juego.</p><p>Podían reunirse en un pub cercano a las instalaciones, jamás vio a Malfoy ir. De hecho, nunca lo vio relacionarse con nadie más; algo que a nadie parecía importarle realmente.</p><p>Y una duda comenzó a hacerse bola en su cerebro, ¿por qué había decidido Malfoy justamente esa profesión?</p><p>Jamás le imaginó siendo auror, era todo lo contrario de lo que uno pensaría sobre él. Y aún así, allí estaba.</p><p>A Harry le costaba no mirarle cuando estaban fuera, pero dentro, en su habitación, hacían como si el otro no existiera.</p><p>¿No debía ser duro para Malfoy que parecía no tener ningún amigo allí?</p><p>Harry bebía su té mirando por la ventana, el día anterior igualmente se había quedado apostado en la ventana, como si mirando el exterior fuera a saber más sobre la situación.</p><p>Malfoy seguía leyendo, y Harry se quedó mirándole. Parecía tranquilo, como si aquello solo fueran una vacaciones. ¿Cómo era capaz de hacerlo?</p><p>—Tus pensamientos son ruidosos—dijo el rubio sin levantar la mirada de su libro.</p><p>—Pues vas a tener que acostumbrarte, nos quedan 29 días juntos.</p><p>En ese momento sí le miró, le taladró con sus ojos grises. Pero no le dijo nada más, y Harry sentía que si pasaba un minuto más sin hablar se iba a volver loco.</p><p>—¿No estás preocupado?—le preguntó, el rubio suspiró y cerró su libro.</p><p>—Sí, lo estoy.</p><p>—¿Entonces cómo puedes parecer tan tranquilo?</p><p>—¿Qué me preocupe va a cambiar algo?</p><p>No, no cambiaría nada, sinceramente.</p><p>—No sabía que fueras alguien tan centrado—dijo Harry sin filtrar sus propios pensamientos.</p><p>Malfoy alzó una de sus cejas, de ese modo que él tan bien conocía, y sonrió.</p><p>—Hay muchas cosas de mí que no sabes.</p><p>Harry se atragantó con su propia saliva, y tuvo que tomar un vaso de agua ante la atenta mirada del otro mago.</p><p>Quizás, lo de permanecer en silencio, no fuera tan mala idea después de todo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Pues aquí estoy de nuevo, séptimo día encerrá XDD</p><p>¿Ofenderá esta historia a alguien? Teniendo en cuenta que siempre hay algo que ofende a alguien, sí.</p><p>Pues un besete para todas, y gracias por la buena acogida.</p><p> </p><p>Shimi.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Cuarentena: día 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry había comenzado a ejercitarse en el espacio que había entre las camas y la cocina, con un toque de magia hubieran podido ampliar el lugar sin ningún tipo de problema. Sin embargo, el uso de la magia había quedado completamente prohibido. Las noticias estaban llegando vía lechuza recalcándoles que bajo ningún concepto la utilizaran.</p><p>Harry no había vuelto a tener un ave después de Hedwig, y ambos estaban utilizando el búho real de Malfoy; sin embargo, habían estado llegando lechuzas desde Malfoy Manor poniéndose al servicio de su amo.</p><p>No iba a negar que gracias a ellas estaban recibiendo una buena cantidad de suministros, y las noticias actualizadas que estaban transmitiéndose unos a los otros.</p><p>Harry recibía las oficiales y las preocupadas cartas de Ron y Hermione, así como de los señores Weasley, que le mandaban todo su apoyo.</p><p>Después de un buen número de series de abdominales, flexiones y sentadillas, una buena capa de sudor recorría su cuerpo. Cuando se incorporó, notó los ojos de Malfoy sobre él, ¿llevaba mirándole todo el tiempo?</p><p>Realizaban sus ejercicios por turnos, pues casi no había sitio para ambos si quisieran hacerlo juntos, en ese caso deberían mover sus camas que se encontraban a una distancia necesaria.</p><p>Pero lo cierto, era que aún estando confinados, no habían hecho nada juntos. Salvo la comida, en la que Harry se había declarado el responsable cocinando los simple platos que conocía, dado más a la ineficacia de Draco frente a los fogones que a otra cosa. Cada uno llevaba vida "independiente".</p><p>Harry se secó el sudor de la frente, pero notaba como gruesas gotas atravesaban su pecho y como el sudor le recorría todo el cuerpo haciendo que su camiseta y pantalones cortos se le pegaban.</p><p>Los ojos de Malfoy seguían recorriéndole, y no iba a negar que un cierto placer le recorrió, había apreciación en ellos.</p><p>Su cuerpo escuálido había quedado atrás, la combinación de pociones nutritivas y mucho ejercicio lo habían cambiado; la altura era otra cosa, no era bajo, pero tampoco le importaría medir algunos centímetros más. Jamás alcanzaría a Ron, pero tampoco a Malfoy. Aún así, notar como este miraba sus duros abdominales pegados a la tela le hizo sentir un poco de orgullo. A pesar de haber mejorado, Harry seguía sin sentirse realmente seguro de sí mismo.</p><p>Cuando los ojos de Malfoy llegaron hasta su cara, la expresión en él cambio, y es que en aquel "entente cordiale" prácticamente ni se miraban desde hacía meses.</p><p>—Apestas, Potter—dijo queriendo sonar molesto, pero Harry, que podría decirse que era un especialista en Draco Malfoy, notó que no era realmente serio.</p><p>—Podríamos apestar los dos.—En cuanto sus palabras salieron por su boca se arrepintió, sonaba a algo realmente sucio, y no desde el punto de vista del deporte.</p><p>Los ojos de Draco volvieron a recorrerle de arriba a abajo, y en esa ocasión no sintió nada de orgullo, era diferente y casi tuvo el tonto impulso de taparse a sí mismo.</p><p>—Quiero decir que podríamos entrenar juntos, podríamos hacer más espacio si movemos las camas.—Corrió a corregirse.</p><p>—¿Quieres pegar tu cama a la mía, Potter?—¿Por qué todo aquello se estaba yendo a ese terreno? ¿Estaba Harry malinterpretándolo todo? ¿O es que Malfoy solo se estaba burlando de él con ese tono juguetón?</p><p>—Olvídalo, sí, apesto.—Se escabulló hacia el baño, y juraría que aquella fue la ducha más larga que se había dado en su vida.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Lo siento, me gusta demasiado ver a Harry más bajo que a Malfoy, no sé, llamadlo fetiche XDD</p><p> </p><p>Esto me está distrayendo mucho, la verdad, pensaba que me costaría más. Gracias a todas las que comentáis y leéis, me alegra mucho que os esté sirviendo también a vosotras.</p><p> </p><p>Espero que me ayude para escribir el siguiente capítulo de Squib, aunque no lo veo nada claro.</p><p> </p><p>Ánimo, un día más, o podemos verlo como un día menos para que todo esto se solucione.</p><p>Besitos.</p><p>Shimi.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Cuarentena: día 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry estaba limpiando la minicocina por segunda vez en el día, no estaba sucia pero comenzaba a necesitar cosas que hacer o iba a volverse loco.</p><p>En la cama, como parecía ser su costumbre, estaba sentado Malfoy. Acababa de recibir una lechuza de Malfoy Manor, la había leído varias veces, y aún seguía haciéndolo.</p><p>Su rostro seguía como siempre, impasible, empezaba a pensar que a Malfoy le habían dado un cursillo de cómo no reflejar ningún tipo de emoción, y había sacado matrícula de honor, claramente.</p><p>Pero tuvo que ser en el tiempo en el que ellos no se habían visto, porque en la escuela la cara de asco y la petulancia no se la quitaba nadie.</p><p>Dejó el pergamino y miró por la ventana, Harry le vio disimuladamente. Mientras fregaba de nuevo los fogones, le daba la sensación de que estaban más limpios que cuando habían salido de fábrica.</p><p>Sin embargo, con la mirada perdida Harry sintió que tenía algo que decir.</p><p>—¿Malas noticias, Malfoy?</p><p>El rubio se giró a mirarle, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que Harry estaba allí, como si tuviera a otro lugar al que ir.</p><p>Y por la expresión que tenía, le dieron ganas de consolarle, aunque desapareció tan rápidamente que se empezó a cuestionar si realmente la había visto en su rostro.</p><p>—Todo bien.</p><p>Harry asintió, pero sabía que mentía.</p><p>Aún tenía las manos manchadas de jabón cuando Malfoy se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia él. Había matado a Voldemort, pero no negaría que verle ir hacia él lentamente, aunque solo fueran una decena de pasos, le puso nervioso.</p><p>Malfoy era más alto que él, y así, sin enemistad y esas cosas, era bastante atractivo, si es que a uno le gustan los hombres, claro.</p><p>A Harry le gustaban los hombres, bastante de hecho.</p><p>—¿Me enseñas a cocinar?—Si le hubiera dicho que era hijo de Voldemort le hubiera resultado menos sorprendente.</p><p>¿Qué mierda había leído en esa carta que le quería hacer aprender a cocinar?</p><p>—Tenemos que sobrevivir aquí 30 días, ¿vas a quemarnos?—dijo Harry, se ganó una de aquellas cejas alzadas, pero también una de aquellas extrañas sonrisas.</p><p>Lo que no esperaba era que Malfoy también se acercara tanto a él, le molestó que tuviera que inclinarse un poco para estar a la misma altura.</p><p>—Si tuviera que quemarnos, se me ocurren mejores métodos.—El corazón de Harry se saltó un paso, literalmente y cuando volvió comenzó a saltar como un loco. Estaban empezando a afectarle aquellas insinuaciones de Malfoy, sabía que solo quería molestarle, pero aún así, lo conseguía.</p><p>Le empujó con las manos llenas de jabón, y se las enjuagó dándole la espalda. Solo esperaba no haberse sonrojado tanto como creía.</p><p>—Se parece a elaborar una poción—dijo mirando hacia delante, Malfoy se había colocado a su izquierda—. Tampoco es algo difícil.</p><p>—¿Puedo envenenarnos?—se cuestionó Malfoy.</p><p>—Podrías, pero lo más probable es que antes se convierta en incomible.</p><p>Ambos se miraron, ¿de verdad quería que le enseñara a cocinar? Para él, aunque un poco incómodo, era estupendo. Estaba tan aburrido que cualquier cosa iría bien.</p><p>Cuando Malfoy agarró el cuchillo y comenzó a cortar la cebolla, Harry tan solo lo miró realizar cortes milimétricos, por supuesto.</p><p>—Me pican los ojos—se quejó Draco intentándose llevar una mano a los ojos, que Harry rápidamente agarró y frenó. Dejándolos casi tomados de las manos, y con un Malfoy con los ojos rojos y molesto.</p><p>—Respira por la boca—le aconsejó, y un obediente rubio lo hizo.</p><p>Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y Harry la atrapó con lo dedos retirándola.</p><p>Cuando se dio cuenta de que aún seguían de la mano y tan cerca le soltó, pero Malfoy le seguía mirando y respirando por la boca.</p><p>Aquella imagen no iba a olvidarla por mucho tiempo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¿Solo soy yo la que piensa que si Draco quisiera aprender algo, acabaría siendo el mejor?</p><p> </p><p>Sobre todo si no se la pasa intentando molesta a Harry, jajajaja.</p><p>Quizás tengo demasiada fe en él.</p><p> </p><p>Esta historia, de verdad, me está ayudando. No sé, es como una obligación-rutina, que creo que ahora todos necesitamos buenas rutinas.</p><p>A Harry le gustan los hombres, ¿le pasará lo mismo a Draco? ¿Os imagináis que no, y estos dos no tienen nada en esta historia ? XDD Ahí es cuando os diría adiós y que fue un placer conoceros.</p><p>Por cierto, me encantan vuestros comentarios, los leo siempre aunque a veces contesto y otras no.</p><p>Muchos besos.</p><p>Shimi.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Cuarentena: día 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry estaba supervisando como Malfoy estaba cociendo arroz, mientras cortaba pequeños trozos de pollo. No es que estuviera mal, pero era tan minucioso que llegaba a desesperarle.</p><p>¿Desde cuándo su compañero era alguien tan extremadamente perfeccionista? O quizás, solo fuera el confinamiento. Reconocía que aunque agradecía tener una actividad, la paciencia comenzaba a escasear.</p><p>—Malfoy, es carne, no raíces de mandrágora. No hará diferencia si los trozos no son idénticos, créeme.</p><p>Se ganó una mirada despectiva de su compañero.</p><p>El tema de la cebolla lo iba dominando un poco mejor, pero ver boqueando a Draco Malfoy seguía siendo algo chocante.</p><p>Iban a preparar pollo al curry, y debía reconocer que no era un mal alumno. Contra todo pronóstico, no le cuestionaba, acataba las órdenes como si Harry fuera un chef de estrella Michelin.</p><p>Y no iba a negarlo, ya no solo era por el aislamiento, era agradable mantener esa relación con él. No había sarcasmo durante esas "clases"; no había dobles sentidos que le hacían sentirse incómodo.</p><p>Estaba completamente convencido de que Malfoy lo hacía porque Harry reaccionaba sonrojándose. Como si hubiera encontrado un punto débil por donde reírse de él.</p><p>Sin embargo, también tenerlo cerca y concentrado le daba la opción de mirarle detenidamente.</p><p>Lo anguloso de su rostro seguía en él, sin embargo, lo que cuando eran niños le daba un aire mezquino, ahora, con un rastro de vello rubio en el mentón le hacía atractivo.</p><p>Era una realidad, Draco Malfoy era un tipo atractivo, ¿por qué iba a negárselo a sí mismo? Ni que pudiera leerle los pensamientos.</p><p>Otra cosa de la que se percató era de lo condenadamente rubio que era, cejas, pestañas que de tan cerca podía apreciar eran bonitas. Incluso una suave pelusilla rubia cubría sus brazos, las mangas cortas le daban una buena visión de sus músculos finos y torneados.</p><p>Pero a pesar de poder parecer "delicado", no lo era realmente, exudaba una cierta masculinidad, pudiera ser por el confinamiento, o porque Harry empezaba a estar un poco desesperado.</p><p>Aquello le llevó a otro tema, que en realidad no quería abordad. Y menos en una cuarentena, donde poco iba a poder hacer por arreglarlo.</p><p>No es que tuviera que ser "arreglado", pero su escasa experiencia sexual era algo que se unía a sus inseguridades.</p><p>En su haber contaba con dos sesiones de besuqueo con Oliver Wood, y un breve y apresurado encuentro sexual con Charlie Weasley, del que además no se sentía especialmente orgulloso. Por aquellas fechas, él y Ginny aún no habían definido su relación. O más bien, Harry no le había dicho que las mujeres, por mucho que él quisiera, no le atraían.</p><p>Rompieron, sí, pero no fueron esos los motivos que Harry le dio, fueron otros muchos más vagos e imprecisos de los que tampoco se sentía especialmente orgulloso.</p><p>Pero el resultado era que le daba una tremenda vergüenza iniciar algún tipo de avance con otro hombre. Y con el duro entrenamiento en la academia tampoco es que le diera mucho tiempo.</p><p>Ahora, con todo ese tiempo por delante, las dudas volvían a él. Y tener a Malfoy, soltando frases con doble sentido y siendo tan atractivo no ayudaba, obviamente.</p><p>Quizás si le hubiera tocado otro compañero de habitación, tenía que haber algún puñetero auror gay en esa academia.</p><p>Estaba divagando de nuevo solo con sus pensamientos, Malfoy le estaba hablando y él solo miraba sus antebrazos.</p><p>—¿Cuánto tiempo, Potter?—le volvió a decir.</p><p>Harry por un momento creyó que le hablaba de cuánto tiempo llevaba deseando algo que no tenía, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que hablaba del pollo.</p><p>—Ya, echa la leche de coco o se va a quemar.</p><p>—Como profesor no ibas a ganarte la vida si estás tan distraído—le amonestó el rubio, y Harry se molestó. Le dieron ganas de decirle que si no fuera tan atractivo, no se despistaría tanto. Pero esas cosas eran mejores tenerlas para uno mismo.</p><p>Cuando el plato quedó listo, ambos se sentaron en la mesa con dos sillas que estaba pegada a la ventana. Al menos tenían varios "ambientes" dentro de la habitación.</p><p>Cuando lo probó se sorprendió de que realmente estaba bastante bueno, no es que él no supiera hacerlo, pero Malfoy parecía tener talento natural para encontrar el toque justo de especias.</p><p>—Está delicioso—le felicitó, y cuando pensaba que iba a lanzarle una de esas sonrisas autosuficiente, Malfoy solo asintió y le sonrió complacido.</p><p>Al parecer, el rubio también tenía un punto débil.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ayer me di cuenta de que la nota final era casi más larga que el capítulo.</p><p>Harry necesita un novio, le llegará vía lechuza¿?</p><p> </p><p>Hasta mañana.</p><p>Shimi.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Cuarentena: día 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry no había hecho tanta comida en su vida, un nuevo dato sobre Malfoy era que llegaba al punto de lo obsesivo con facilidad.</p><p>Habían preparado bizcochos, merengues y hasta varios guisos. Tenían comida suficiente para varios días, y aún así, las lechuzas seguían llegando con encargos que Malfoy les mandaba desde su casa.</p><p>Harry estaba pensando que quizás no hubiera sido tan buena idea, empezaba a estar un poco harto de tanta cocina.Y la mezcla de olores le estaba mareando.</p><p>—¿Qué hacemos ahora, Potter?—preguntó Malfoy con lo que a Harry le pareció una auténtica mirada de maniaco pastelero.</p><p>—¿No te apetece leer un ratito?—Echaba de menos aquellos primeros días en los que el rubio se pasaba horas leyendo.</p><p>—No, quiero cocinar.</p><p>—Nuestro refrigerador no es tan grande, ¿qué vamos a hacer con tanta comida?—Al parecer, Malfoy no lo había pensando.</p><p>—¿Qué más cosas sabes hacer?—le preguntó, y Harry no estaba preparado para esa pregunta. ¿Qué más sabía hacer? ¿Del modo muggle?</p><p>La infancia en casa de sus tíos le había regalado varias virtudes, cocinar, limpiar, y estar callado por horas.</p><p>—Vamos a limpiar el baño.—Dijo sonriendo con malicia, no se equivocó, Malfoy puso mala cara. Había cosas que al parecer al rubio no le apetecían aprender.</p><p>—Paso.</p><p>—No lo voy a limpiar siempre yo, es el pago por mis clases de cocina.—También podían pasar el tiempo peleando como se estaban preparando para hacer. Harry se emocionó ante una buena pelea.</p><p>—Te puedo pagar de otra manera más placentera, Potter.—No, esa no era la contestación, era decirle que no y enzarzarse en una pelea verbal de unos veinte minutos. No que dejara a Harry mudo de nuevo.</p><p>—Deja de decir esas cosas, Malfoy, es molesto.—La sonrisa solo aumentó.</p><p>—No sabía que el héroe del mundo mágico era un homófono.—No, realmente sí tendrían su ración de discusión.</p><p>—No lo soy—se rió para sí mismo—. Para nada los soy, y por eso mismo no quiero que bromees más conmigo sobre eso.</p><p>—¿Eres gay?—la cara de Malfoy era un cuadro, surrealista, para más señas.</p><p>—¿A ti que te importa?—¿Acaba de confesar accidentalmente delante de Malfoy que era gay?</p><p>No se lo había dicho ni siquiera a Charlie, este más bien había intuido que a Harry le gustaba más su varita que otra cosa.</p><p>Estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso, y también a enfadarse, conociendo a Malfoy a partir de ese momento sí que se burlaría de él cada vez que pudiera.</p><p>Estaba tan furioso consigo mismo, tenía los puños apretados, pensando en todas las cosas que le quería decir a su compañero —excesivamente atractivo—, que no se dio cuenta de que pequeñas briznas de magia estaban saliendo de él.</p><p>—Potter—le llamó Malfoy—. Potter, para.</p><p>Pero Harry no escuchaba, estaba harto, estaba harto de desear cosas que nunca podía tener; nunca podía tener una vida normal; nadie que realmente le quisiera a su lado; que la gente no se muriera; no conseguía ni siquiera un maldito amante, aunque fueran unos besos.</p><p>—Harry.—Malfoy le estaba zarandeando por los hombros cuando Harry reaccionó—Para, por favor.</p><p>Entonces, se dio cuenta, la magia le picaba, y el pánico le inundó, no podía usar la magia, la había podido controlar durante todos esos días. Pero su uso, aunque fuera accidental, activaba el virus de la varicela de Dragón del que podía haberse contagiado semanas antes. No usar la magia era lo único que los protegía de activarla.</p><p>Malfoy le estaba mirando con verdadero temor, esa cara la conocía, la había visto antes, y estaba tratando de calmarlo.</p><p>—Tranquilo, Harry, tranquilo.</p><p>Poco a poco, sin dejarse dominar por el pánico Harry fue suprimiendo la magia.</p><p>Se pasó las manos por la cara, le temblaban, acaba de hacer algo realmente estúpido poniéndolos a ambos en riesgo.</p><p>—Lo siento—se disculpó Harry.</p><p>—Yo también lo siento, no sabía que era un tema tan difícil para ti.—Y de nuevo, Malfoy sorprendiéndole al ser más maduro que él mismo.—No volveré a bromear con ello.</p><p>Harry solo asintió, necesitaba sentarse. Y gracias a Merlín que lo hizo para lo siguiente que iba a escuchar.</p><p>—Yo también soy gay.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¿Día 6 y ya nos hemos confesado que nos gustan las varitas a los dos?</p><p> </p><p>Qué rápido vamos, aunque os diré que aunque son muchos días metida en casa, los días se me pasan volando, ¿no os pasa a vosotras también?</p><p> </p><p>Pues ale, un día más, dije ¿30? Me veo a estos dos coshando 24 capítulos seguidos, jajajaja.</p><p> </p><p>Hasta mañana.</p><p>Shimi.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Cuarentena: día 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry había vivido el episodio del día anterior, como uno de los momentos más incómodos de su vida.</p><p>Casi provocó un accidente de magia poniéndolos en riego a ambos, confesó por primera vez su homosexualidad a otra persona y descubrió que Draco Malfoy era gay.</p><p>Demasiadas emociones para un solo día. Por lo que restó del mismo, prácticamente no hablaron.</p><p>Y desde que habían despertado en la mañana, tampoco. Aquella especie de tranquila convivencia se había vuelto muy parecida a la del inicio. Se ignoraban. Más o menos.</p><p>Harry era incapaz de no correr lo ojos hacia el rubio cuando tenía oportunidad. Malfoy gay, no es que tuviera algo de malo, quizás fuera bueno, podría preguntarle cosas, podría ... no, era estúpido.</p><p>Así llevaba prácticamente todo el día, descartando ideas absurdas de su mente.</p><p>Al parecer, Malfoy tampoco estaba muy animado a hablar, había vuelto a sus libros, pero la mirada se le escapaba hacia la ventana. Era evidente que estaba preocupado, todos lo estaban. Aquella viruela de dragón era realmente letal, y el Ministerio había hecho lo único que había podido hasta que encontraran una cura. Elaborar pociones sin el uso de la magia era complicado, pero estaban dando todo su esfuerzo.</p><p>A ellos, a la comunidad mágica, la habían aislado lo máximo posible. Haciendo que el uso de la magia, de producirse, solo afectara a pocas personas.</p><p>Desafortunadamente, todos parecían estar contagiados, y mantener la magia controlada a algunos les resultaba más difícil que a otros.</p><p>El Profeta, en una versión mucho más simple, sin imágenes en movimientos y fabricado a la muggle, llegaba a diario con las noticias.</p><p>A toda la comunidad le había preocupado el uso de la magia, accidental sobre todo, de los jóvenes magos y brujas. Sin embargo, dentro de todo aquel caos y miedo, habían descubierto algo que daba algo de esperanza.</p><p>Los niños prácticamente eran inmunes a la viruela. No sin embargo su magia, los padres debían aplacarla cuando esta brotaba de ellos accidentalmente; pero sabían que para todos, que los niños estuvieran a salvo, era fundamental.</p><p>En la edición de aquel día Harry había leído algo que le había tenido inquieto, y sorprendido. Parecía que aquella cepa atacaba con más agresividad a los sangre puras, y levemente a los nacidos de dos progenitores muggles.</p><p>Quizás fuera esa la causa del malestar de Malfoy, y además un mal chiste.</p><p>Resultaba casi paradójico, que aquella enfermedad llegara cuando la gente estaba comenzando a enterrar el hacha de la última guerra.</p><p>Tenían sobras como para comer varios días, cosa que en realidad hicieron a lo largo del día. Pero por la noche, Harry ya estaba cansado de no hacer nada, de no hablar, y aunque le pesara de no cocinar con Malfoy.</p><p>—¿Te apetece aprender a hacer trenzas de chocolate?—Malfoy le miraba como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas, pero se incorporó rápidamente de la cama.</p><p>Harry sonrió, prefería tener esa rara relación con Malfoy a no tener ninguna como los primeros días.</p><p>Sacó masa de hojaldre y una deliciosa tableta de chocolate, era una receta realmente sencilla, pero al menos le daba algo que hacer.</p><p>Le mostró como cortar la masa en tres sin llegar hasta el final, y los cortes de Malfoy parecían hechos con bisturí.</p><p>Quizás fuera el haber estado todo el día en silencio, pero sus necesidades de hablar le llevaron a la pregunta más indiscreta que se le podría haber ocurrió.</p><p>—¿Desde cuándo sabes que eres gay?—Ya era tarde para desdecirse, pero sentía que le ardía hasta el cuello de la vergüenza.</p><p>De tan cerca, el gris de los ojos de Malfoy era demasiado claro. O quizás, es que él estuviera demasiado abochornado.</p><p>Malfoy cabeceó, como si estuviera escuchando un viejo chiste en su cabeza. Pensaba que ya no le iba a responder.</p><p>—Desde segundo curso—confesó y eso dejó realmente sorprendido a Harry.</p><p>¿Con doce años?</p><p>—¿Y tú?—Obviamente, si preguntas te expones a ser preguntado a su vez.</p><p>—El año pasado—Oficialmente cuando Wood le besó, él no se consideraba gay.</p><p>—Tan lento siempre, Potter.—Podría haberse ofendido, pero sin embargo solo se sintió relajado por primera vez en lo que llevaban de día.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Supongo que os daríais cuenta de que ayer no hubo capítulo, no estaba de humor, no todos los días esto se lleva bien y a veces la realidad da un miedo que paraliza.</p><p> </p><p>Ya llevamos una semanita,  esperabais que en este capítulo iban a estar follando como monos, ¿eh? Creo que a Harry le daría un síncope, jajajaja.</p><p> </p><p>Hasta mañana.</p><p>Shimi.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Cuarentena: día 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Se nota—dijo Malfoy, con un tono exasperado—.Normalmente, se nota.</p><p>—Pues yo no lo noto—se quejó Harry, él había tenido bastante paciencia dándole clases a Malfoy, esperaba al menos la misma disposición con sus preguntas.</p><p>—No me extraña que no lo notes.</p><p>—No trates de ofenderme.</p><p>Malfoy bufó, y se sentó en su cama.</p><p>—A ver, es sencillo, a veces solo son miradas, gestos—comenzó a explicar—. Rara vez verás a un tipo heterosexual mirarte el culo.</p><p>—¿Y cómo voy a darme cuenta de eso? Si me mira por detrás, yo no lo veo.</p><p>—Merlín, Potter, ¿en serio no eres virgen?—se burló y Harry se sentó enfrente de él, en su propia cama, recogiendo las piernas contra su pecho.</p><p>—Más o menos.</p><p>—Se es o no se es, no se "medio" es.</p><p>—Vete a la mierda, Malfoy.</p><p>—Te voy a ser claro, porque parece que lo necesitas.—El tono pedante no le quedaba, le sobraba, según Harry, pero en el fondo tenía curiosidad por aprender, de ahí sus preguntas.—Técnicamente eres virgen si no la has metido o te la han metido.</p><p>Harry sintió que sus mejillas iban a explotar de lo rojas que las sentía, tampoco hacía falta ser tan "claro". Apretó más sus piernas contra su pecho y apoyó la mejilla en las rodillas.</p><p>La experiencia con Charlie había sido complicada, le había excitado mucho, pero cuando el otro había tratado de prepararle y entrar en él, todo se había complicado. Se había puesto a temblar y Charlie había decidido parar. Harry quería continuar, pero su cuerpo parecía no estar tan predispuesto como su mente.</p><p>Habían hecho otras cosas, un montón en realidad, pero según decía, Harry era técnicamente virgen.</p><p>—Tampoco pasa nada por serlo, Potter, no te van a echar de la academia.</p><p>—Ya sé que no pasa nada, ¿qué te crees, que tengo 11 años?</p><p>—A veces lo parece, sí.</p><p>—¿Desde cuándo eres "tan" sincero?—le miró feo.</p><p>—Desde que me acosas a preguntas, si preguntas te expones a que te conteste.</p><p>—Sobre esto no te había preguntado.</p><p>Vale, quizás estaba siendo un poco infantil, él preguntaba porque quería saber e identificar a otros chicos gays, con Malfoy no se había dado ni cuenta.</p><p>—Vuelve a decirme lo de las miradas.—Volvió a insistir Harry. Si Malfoy creía que con esas simples palabras le iba a amedrentar, lo llevaba claro.</p><p>Casi todo lo que había conseguido había sido por pura tenacidad, a veces, también con un pelín de suerte. Pero era tozudo, y si de algo iban a servir esos 30 días confinados, serían para despertar su gayradar.</p><p>—Puede ser también una sonrisa.</p><p>—¿Una sonrisa?</p><p>—Cuando un tipo se te queda mirando más tiempo del necesario y te sonríe—le guiñó un ojo Malfoy—, ya te digo yo que no te está saludando solamente.</p><p>—Malfoy, a mí me sonríe todo el mundo, por si se te había olvidado salvé al puñetero mundo de Voldemort.</p><p>Malfoy se removió en la cama al escuchar el nombre, demasiadas personas lo seguían haciendo, Harry no era quién para juzgarlas. Aunque pensaba que Malfoy no sería uno de ellos.</p><p>—Vale, pues sonríeles tú.</p><p>—¿Yo?—Eso no le gustaba, no era bueno en esas cosas.</p><p>—Creo que no estás muy preparado para dejar de ser virgen—se burló descaradamente de él.</p><p>—Sí, lo estoy.</p><p>—A ver, dame tu mejor sonrisa.</p><p>Harry se quedó en blanco, aquello era todo teoría, no era nada práctico.</p><p>—Ves como...—Pero Harry le sonrió, y Malfoy se le quedó mirando raro.—¿Esa es tu mejor sonrisa seductora? Olvídalo, en tu lápida que ponga, "él héroe del mundo mágico que murió virgen a la edad de 150 años."</p><p>Harry se estaba enfadando, puede que técnicamente fuera virgen, pero no iba a permitir que le dijera que iba a morir virgen.</p><p>Se esforzó en lanzarle su mirada más seductora, erótica, lo que mierda fuera, algo que dijera sexo, fóllame, o ponte de rodillas.</p><p>Cualquiera que fuera el mensaje, pareció funcionar, Malfoy se cayó y acabó mirando hacia otro lado.</p><p>Potter 1- Malfoy 0, se jactó triunfante para sí mismo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Me divirtió este capítulo, la verdad.</p><p>Que no tengan sexo desde ya, no significa que no hablen de ello, jajajaja. En fin, para más tensión sexual, no apaguen sus pantallas. </p><p> </p><p>Hasta mañana.</p><p>Shimi. </p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Cuarentena: día 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—No te muevas tanto—protestó Harry molesto a punto de caerse al suelo.</p><p>—No puedo evitarlo, Potter—dijo sin aliento Malfoy con el rostro sudado.</p><p>Harry estaba sentado sobre los tobillos de Draco, mientras este subía y bajaba haciendo abdominales. Habían decidido entrenar juntos, y Malfoy tenía problemas con el control de sus piernas.</p><p>Aunque el ángulo no era nada malo, desde allí tenía una vista espectacular del torso duro del rubio. Harry tenía las abdominales más marcadas, aunque con la cantidad de pasteles que estaban comiendo últimamente no sabía ni como.</p><p>Cambiaron los turnos, y Malfoy se colocó sobre él, sujetándole los pies, aunque Harry en el fondo no lo necesitaba tanto, tampoco se lo iba a decir.</p><p>Era ridículo, pero aquel leve contacto físico era agradable. Llevaban nueve días encerrados y empezaba a echar en falta el contacto físico de un apretón de hombro o un abrazo.</p><p>Así que, debía conformarse con las manos de Malfoy en sus tobillos.</p><p>Lo cierto era que desde que le había confesado que era gay, no le había hecho ninguna insinuación con doble sentido. No es que estuviera cómodo con ellas, le ponían nervioso. Pero casi le ponía más nervioso el motivo por el que Malfoy había dejado de hacerlo.</p><p>No es como si Harry quisiera algo con él, hombre, estaba muy bueno, era guapo y atractivo. Incluso cuando no usaba el sarcasmo con él, era agradable.</p><p>Pero no era capaz ni de llamarle por su nombre de pila, como para andarse con más intimidades.</p><p>La idea de intimar con Malfoy se le quedó clavada en una de sus subidas durante el ejercicio.</p><p>¡Mierda! Estaban realmente cerca, Harry duró arriba más de lo necesario y volvió a bajar. En cada una de las subidas Malfoy tan solo contaba, maldita imaginación, maldita mente calenturienta. Maldita cuarentena.</p><p>Y lo que no quería que le pasara, le pasó.</p><p>Le quedaban aún diez, pero parar en ese momento sería aun más embarazoso.</p><p>Malfoy parecía no haberse dado cuenta, intentó llenar su mente de ideas asquerosas, como cuando lavaba los calzoncillos de su tío Vernon, que parecían sábanas de cualquier cama King Size.</p><p>Pero no servía, eso solo le llevó a imaginarse a Malfoy en ropa interior, demasiado ceñido, ajustado en donde debía. No, no ayudaba.</p><p>Y una imagen, mucho más fuerte cruzó su mente dejándole sobre el suelo, sus piernas no estaban cerradas, sino abiertas, y Malfoy no le sujetaba los tobillos hacia abajo, sino hacia arriba y separados.</p><p>Los movimientos, eran otros, unos muchos más precisos; unos que estaban agravando sus problemas que iban a empezar a ser imposibles de ocultar.</p><p>—Suéltame, no puedo más.—Malfoy alzó una ceja, como lo odiaba en esos momentos.</p><p>—Eres un blando, Potter—se burló.</p><p>En ese momento, blanda no era la palabra.</p><p>—¡Qué me sueltes!—Se removió, pero Malfoy no le soltó, ¿a qué jugaba ese imbécil?</p><p>—Te quedan dos, acaba.—"Mierda, Malfoy, mierda, no digas esas cosas" pensó Harry mortificado.</p><p>Hizo las dos abdominales más rápidas y bochornosas de su vida, y Malfoy le soltó.</p><p>Era imposible que no se hubiera dado cuenta, cuando se levantó se giró rápidamente para evitar su mirada.</p><p>—Me pido la ducha antes—gritó mientras corría hacia el baño.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Cuando la puerta se cerró, Malfoy aún seguía sonriendo. Se había dado cuenta, por supuesto que se había dado cuenta, miró hacia abajo. Solo esperaba que tardara tanto como él en tomarse esa ducha.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Lo siento, tengo la mente enferma, ya lo sabéis, tensión sexual forever.</p><p> </p><p>Si va a tener 30 capítulos, ¿en cuál pensáis que consuman? ¡Hagan apuestas!</p><p> </p><p>Otro día más con vosotras.</p><p> </p><p>Hasta mañana.</p><p> </p><p>Shimi</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Cuarentena: día 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry había decidido no darle más importancia al incidente de la tarde anterior, esas cosas ocurrían. A veces pasaba.</p><p>Aunque a él, rara vez le había pasado, eran los efectos del encierro. Nada de lo que preocuparse.</p><p>Nada.</p><p>Salvo que cada día encontraba más atractivo a Malfoy, y eso no era bueno, nada bueno.</p><p>Ya se conocía cuando se obsesionaba con el rubio, como muestra aquel año de colegio que le persiguió con el mapa del merodeador, y con lo que no era el mapa, y casi lo mata.</p><p>Cierto, que no era del todo inocente, pero sabía que tratándose de Malfoy había posibilidades de que se transformara en una patología.</p><p>De momento, ya sabía sus tres aficiones: leer, cocinar y hacer deporte. Cuatro si contaba reírse de él.</p><p>Y dedicaba parte del día a cada una de ellas.</p><p>Harry debía encontrar otras aficiones a parte de estar pendiente de Malfoy, el deporte servía, y limpiar también le relajaba.</p><p>Sin embargo, como días anteriores, acababa fijándose más en lo que hacía Malfoy, aunque fuera nada.</p><p>Una lechuza le sacó de su ratito de observación diario.</p><p>La carta era para él, esperaba que fueran buenas noticias, sin embargo no lo eran.</p><p>La abuela de Neville había muerto por la viruela, y su amigo estaba destrozado. Aunque la mujer había sido severa con él, la quería y era la única familia que le quedaba al chico. Sus padre seguían en San Mungo sin reconocer nada de lo que les rodeaba.</p><p>Sentía no poder acompañar en el dolor a su amigo, y cayó en su cama realmente triste.</p><p>¿No habían tenido suficiente con aquella horrible guerra en la que tantos habían muerto?</p><p>Parecía como si la tragedia les persiguiera y quisiera cebarse con ellos.</p><p>—¿Todo bien, Potter?—le preguntó Malfoy, del mismo modo como cuando él recibió lo que no podían más que ser malas noticias.</p><p>—No.</p><p>Parecía que su compañero solo había hecho la pregunta por cortesía, porque se quedó estático mirándole.</p><p>—La abuela de Neville ha muerto.</p><p>Ambos se miraron, Harry estaba triste por Neville, porque estuviera solo en una habitación de su residencia de medimagia. Triste porque él no podía hacer nada. Triste porque aquello no era justo.</p><p>Porque quería salir de allí.</p><p>Porque él mismo se sentía completamente solo.</p><p>No se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que Malfoy se lo dijo, y Harry corrió su mano por su mejilla arrastrando una lágrima.</p><p>—¿La conocías mucho?—preguntó sorprendido Malfoy.</p><p>—No, la verdad es que no.</p><p>—¿Entonces por qué lloras?</p><p>Harry no daba crédito, tenía la sensibilidad de una piedra.</p><p>—Dando consuelo eres una mierda—se molestó.</p><p>—Eso parece.</p><p>La dichosa pelea que esperaba con el rubio nunca llegaba, siempre acababa sorprendiéndole.</p><p>Se sentó a su lado en la cama, y Harry le miró sorprendido. Como si estuviera a punto de lanzarle una imperdonable, vio como el rubio alzaba un brazo, y se lo pasaba por los hombros.</p><p>Aquel gesto sí que le sorprendió, dejándole completamente congelado.</p><p>Pero dentro de aquella experiencia marciana que les estaba pasando a todos, que Malfoy le abrazara para consolarle, solo era una más. Se sentía cálido aunque rígido. Y a Harry le resultó tierno. Se dejó consolar amoldándose al brazo y costado de Malfoy, y tampoco era tan malo.</p><p>—Sigues siendo un asco consolando—le miró Harry de cerca, y Malfoy tan solo asintió.</p><p>—Tú eres un asco manteniendo el control, y míranos.—Aquella situación, si ambos hubieran estado en una película hubiera acabado con un beso, sin embargo, Malfoy le dio un pescozón en la frente, mucho más gentil de lo que Harry hubiera imaginado.</p><p>Aquel rígido abrazo duró algunos minutos, e hizo que Harry se sintiera un poco mejor, algo menos solo, y le hizo pensar que Malfoy era más humano de lo que le había creído en toda su vida.</p><p>Le escribió una carta a Neville más sereno, y durante todo el día tuvo los ojos de Malfoy sobre él, controlando su falta de control.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Os diré que cuando escribo una historia de actualización diaria, normalmente, o ya la tengo escrita, o voy muchos capítulos por adelantado. </p><p>Sin embargo, con esta, sí que los escribo en el mismo día. Y hoy ha sido un día complicado, no en lo personal, aún así, este capítulo me ha salido así, muy distinto a la tensión de estos días.</p><p>Espero que más o menos guarde una cierta lógica al final, y no sea un popurrí de situaciones.</p><p>Los capítulos, tienen como mínimo 500 palabras y como máximo 1000. Sí, son cortos, pero son diarios. Una cosa por la otra.</p><p>Bueno, como siempre, espero que estéis bien, que os cuidéis y nos leamos.</p><p> </p><p>Hasta mañana.</p><p>Besitos.</p><p>Shimi.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Cuarentena: día 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Algo insólito para ambos fue cuando aquella mañana despertaron y un rayo de sol cruzó la ventana.</p><p>Teniendo en cuenta lo escaso de los rayos de sol habitualmente y que desde que estaban encerrados, solo habían estado acompañados por la lluvia y la niebla típica de Londres.</p><p>Ambos se miraron, aún medio dormidos, y siendo la cama de Malfoy la más cercana a la ventana, a él le estaba dando de lleno.</p><p>Harry no lo pensó, porque si lo hubiera hecho, probablemente no hubiera hecho lo que hizo. Probablemente.</p><p>Saltó de su cama y se subió a la de Malfoy que le estaba mirando con pleno espanto.</p><p>—¿Qué mierdas estás haciendo, Potter?—le cuestionó, y Harry le miró, pero el sol ya estaba cosquilleando su mejilla.</p><p>—Hay sol, Malfoy, comparte.</p><p>Pero se daba cuenta de la estupidez que acaba de hacer, estaba casi encima del rubio, y este se veía del todo incómodo y en una extraña postura.</p><p>Era una estupidez, intentó sentarse más alejado, pero Malfoy hizo una mueca extraña.</p><p>—Estate quieto, Potter.</p><p>—Ok, me iré.</p><p>—No he dicho que te vayas, sino que te quedes quieto.</p><p>Entonces fue Malfoy el que le hizo espacio en la cama, pudiendo entrar los dos tumbados. La posición era un tanto íntima, y Harry se enfocó en el sol, en sus rayos acariciándolos, y no en lo cerca que estaba de Malfoy, que había puesto distancia suficiente para notar su calor, pero sin tocarse.</p><p>Sin embargo, por cálidos que fueran los rayos, no lo eran lo suficiente para que Harry no comenzara a tiritar fuera de las mantas a esa hora.</p><p>Estaba en pantalón corto y sin camiseta, del único modo en el que dormía bien. Pero su piel se estaba erizando por el frío.</p><p>Cuando Malfoy se volvió a mover, Harry miró hacia atrás, estaba levantando las mantas, y Harry no lo dudó, tenía frío y se estaba cómodo.</p><p>Malfoy los tapó a ambos, y ninguno dijo nada.</p><p>Harry no recordaba haber estado tan cómodo en mucho tiempo, aquella cama no era mejor que la suya, ni las sábanas más suaves. Sin embargo, el sentimiento de confort le hizo sonreír.</p><p>Debería sentirse incómodo, por supuesto, estaba compartiendo cama con Malfoy, algo demasiado íntimo. Pero entre los rayos del sol y la calidez de otro cuerpo cerca, comenzó a quedarse dormido.</p><p>Cuando despertó ya no le estaba dando los rayos de sol en el rostro, sin embargo se sentía muy bien.</p><p>Hasta que se dio cuenta de algo, no era su cama, y no estaba solo. Tenía un brazo sobre la cintura apretándolo contra otro que no podía ser más que Malfoy.</p><p>Y si en algún momento había sentido frío esa mañana, este se había ido de golpe, no solo era que Malfoy le estaba roncando en la oreja, sino que mientras el rubio dormía, su varita, esa que no tenía magia, estaba completamente despierta contra él.</p><p>La suya propia le estaba dando los buenos días.</p><p>¿Cómo mierda habían llegado a eso?</p><p>¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?</p><p>Estaba entrando en una especie de pánico caliente que iba a acabar de despertar a Malfoy, si se movía, le despertaba; dormir, ya no era una opción; y la tercera, le estaba empezando a hacer ver rojo, y no de rabia, precisamente.</p><p>—¿Estás teniendo un ataque de pánico de virgen?—escuchó, el maldito se había despertado y estaba, de nuevo, burlando de él.</p><p>—Vete a la mierda.—Empezó a moverse para salir de la cama, pero Malfoy le freno de golpe.</p><p>—Potter, madura, solo es la naturaleza, no te emociones.</p><p>No fue Harry el que salió de la cama, sino Malfoy.</p><p>Y Harry se dio cuenta de dos cosas, una que le gustaba Malfoy, y dos, que él no le gustaba al rubio.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hoy ha salido el sol, ayer nevó, todo está muy loco.</p><p> </p><p>¿Alguien cree que Harry tiene razón?</p><p> </p><p>Hasta mañana.</p><p>Shimi.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Cuarentena: día 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry hacía tiempo que no sentía ese nivel de frustración, cualquiera pensaría que era una constante en su vida.</p><p>Su infancia fue una mierda, su adolescencia no fue mucho mejor, y pensaba que pasada esas etapas, él sería un adulto con metas alcanzables.</p><p>Se había metido a auror porque se le daba condenadamente bien, si quisiera hacer cosas complicadas se hubiera hecho medimago, como Neville, o estudiaría leyes como Hermione.</p><p>Él iba a cazar magos oscuros y criminales porque era lo que se le daba naturalmente bien.</p><p>Sin embargo, como siempre, los planes nunca salían como él pensaba.</p><p>No es que fuera responsable directo de todas las calamidades de su vida. Desde luego él no tenía nada que ver con la Viruela de Dragón, ni siquiera era un mal que solo le afectara a él.</p><p>Lo que sí le afectaba era estar encerrado con Malfoy, darse cuenta de que le gustaba, y que su puñetera mala suerte golpeara de nuevo.</p><p>No es que hubiera tenido esperanzas de gustarle, desde el primer momento sabía que las bromas de doble sentido del inicio eran solo por molestarle. Y cuando había descubierto que era gay, había resultado más un repelente que un nexo de unión.</p><p>De unión de la que Harry quería, en realidad. Porque tampoco es que tuvieran mala relación, de hecho, era bastante buena para el pasado que común que se gastaban.</p><p>Pero no era lo que Harry quería, y ese era el punto.</p><p>¿Cuántos días más quedaban de encierro?</p><p>Malo era no poder salir, pero estar encerrado con un tío bueno que te ponía como una moto, y que encima empezaba a gustarte bien, era mucho, mucho peor.</p><p>Básicamente porque no era recíproco.</p><p>—Tus pensamientos vuelven a ser ruidosos.—Paró su tren de pensamientos deprimentes Malfoy—Creía que ya habíamos acabado con eso.</p><p>—"Creíamos" mal—se quejó Harry.</p><p>—¿Sigues teniendo preguntas de virgen gay?—se burló, pero Harry no se rió—Tengo mucha experiencia, puedes preguntarme.</p><p>Harry no sabía qué le molestaba más, si que se riera de él o que tuviera mucha experiencia.</p><p>¿Con quién había tenido tanta experiencia? Tenían la misma edad, no debería tener tanta experiencia. No era justo, y además estaba descubriendo algo nuevo que no le gustaba una mierda.</p><p>Los celos eran malos, muy malos, y Harry no quería sentirlos, y menos hacía Malfoy.</p><p>Pero como estos no son más que inseguridades, estas te hacen hacer muchas idioteces. Como la que estaba a punto de cometer.</p><p>—No seas tan fantasma, los dos hemos vivido una guerra, no puedes tener tanta experiencia.</p><p>Malfoy le miró de un modo que Harry sabía que iba a acabar herido, y no físicamente.</p><p>—Existe un antes, y un después a la guerra—se explicó Malfoy—. Incluso, en el durante nadie dice que no puede encontrarse una vía de escape con tanta tensión al rededor.</p><p>A Harry empezó a dolerle el estómago, era idiota, ¿para qué preguntaba algo que en realidad no quería conocer?</p><p>—¿Con qué edad perdiste la virginidad?—Jodida boca la suya.</p><p>—14</p><p>—Eso ni siquiera es legal—se escandalizó Harry, y Draco sonrió.</p><p>—Muchas cosas no son legales y no por eso dejan de hacerse—¿Desde cuando era un jodido experto de la vida?—Si te sirve de consuelo, no fue una experiencia muy buena.</p><p>—¿Me quieres decir que llevas follando desde los 14 y yo con 21 aún soy virgen?</p><p>—No sé qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra, pero sí, así es la vida.</p><p>Harry había empezado a dar tumbos por la habitación, como un auténtico león encerrado. Hasta que se paró en mitad de ambas camas.</p><p>—Estos meses en la academia habrán sido un suplicio para tu ajetreada vida sexual.—Ahora era Harry quien sonreía, ¿qué mierda de victoria era esa? Se amonestó a sí mismo.</p><p>—No, de hecho no.—La cara de Malfoy ya no era divertida, se estaba dando cuenta de que Harry estaba molesto y que le estaba juzgando—Es increíble la cantidad de candidatos disponibles que hay en esta academia.</p><p>—Me estás tomando el pelo.—Se quedó estupefacto Harry, él no había encontrado a ninguno. De hecho, el primero era Malfoy, que resultaba ser un auténtico promiscuo.</p><p>Malfoy se levantó de su cama, y enfrentó a Harry.</p><p>—No entiendo qué es lo que realmente te molesta, Potter. Hago con mi vida lo que me da la real gana.</p><p>—Ni que me importara.—Se cruzó de brazos encarándolo.</p><p>—Déjame que lo dude, o tienes envidia, o estás celoso. Y ninguna de las dos te da derecho a juzgarme como lo estás haciendo.</p><p>—Yo no estoy celoso.</p><p>Malfoy le miró alzando una ceja, ¿acababa de joderse a sí mismo de ese modo?</p><p>—Debes haberte follado a media Inglaterra—dijo enfadado y dándole la espalda.</p><p>—Y parte de Fracia e Italia—le contestó venenoso el rubio.</p><p>Harry que se había enfocado en los platos en el lavadero sin fregar de la comida, dejó caer uno sin cuidado sobre los demás rompiéndolo en mil pedazos.</p><p>Cuando escuchó la puerta, pensó que Malfoy se había metido en el baño, pero el ruido venía de un lugar equivocado.</p><p>No había sido esa puerta la que había cerrado al salir, sino la de la calle.</p><p>Malfoy había abandonado su apartamento.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¿Dramita? ¿Celos?</p><p>Os diré que nada está planeado, que yo me siento, escribo y de ahí sale, y me he dicho, ¿Dramas ya, Sara? Pues sí, eso es lo que hay, jajaja.</p><p> </p><p>Ay, Draquito que te vas a buscar la ruina, vuelve a casa, dile que le amas, que el virgen está celoso.</p><p>Perdón, recurrir a los celos no es muy maduro, pero nos da juguito. </p><p> </p><p>Hasta mañana.</p><p>Besos.</p><p>Shimi.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Cuarentena: día 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry salió tras Malfoy, pero ya no estaba. El frío le recorrió la espina dorsal, cuando dio un paso fuera sintió el peso de tantos días confinado.</p><p>El complejo residencial de la academia lo conformaban una serie de apartamentos bajos, unos juntos a otros, que daban a un patio central; delante de ellos las instalaciones de entrenamiento.</p><p>Malfoy no estaba por ningún lado.</p><p>Solo esperaba que hubiera salido corriendo y no fuera tan imbécil como para haberse aparecido.</p><p>Dudó entre qué hacer, si alertaba sobre la huída de Malfoy o no, si lo hacía su compañero podría meterse en graves problemas; sin embargo, no hacerlo podría ser aún peor.</p><p>Volvió sobre sus pasos evitando las ventanas de sus compañeros, y entró en su apartamento.</p><p>Llevaban 13 días encerrados, aislados, pero realmente en ningún momento había estado solo. Malfoy, al principio de una manera silenciosa había estado con él. Habían compartido cada vez más tiempo, conversaciones, burlas, incluso peleas. Pero no esperó que este desapareciera. No de ese modo, llenándolo de ansiedad.</p><p>Se apostó contra la ventana, pero la oscuridad se estaba comiendo al día.</p><p>¿Dónde diablos estás, Draco?</p><p>Las horas pasaban, sin clemencia, y Harry sacó pergamino y pluma, solo se le ocurría una persona a la que escribir.</p><p>Rompió la punta de su pluma en los primeros trazos, por lo que el pergamino acabó como sus antiguos ensayos de la escuela, hechos un asco. Estaba buscando uno nuevo cuando la puerta se abrió.</p><p>La imagen que llevaba horas deseando ver, volvió.</p><p>—¿Dónde demonios has estado?—le gritó Harry.</p><p>Pero Malfoy no le contestó, tan solo se dirigió al baño sin tan siquiera mirarle.</p><p>Parecía cansado y estaba cubierto de sudor.</p><p>¿Se había ido a dar unas carrerillas mientras él se moría de ansiedad por él?</p><p>Se levantó tirando la silla en el proceso, y paró en seco a Malfoy agarrándolo del brazo. La mirada completamente desagradable que de dio le hizo recordar su vieja enemistad, y le dolió.</p><p>—Suéltame.—No alzó la voz, pero era de las que hacían que obedecieras, siempre y cuando no fueras Harry Potter, claro.</p><p>—¿Dónde has estado?—preguntó Harry—¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido salir de ese modo? ¿Y si..</p><p>—¿Y si qué, Potter?—Le retó Malfoy—No jodas con que te importa lo que me hubiera pasado.</p><p>Eso sí sirvió para que Harry le soltara.</p><p>—Me importa.</p><p>El gesto de desprecio de Malfoy era como un puñal.</p><p>—Claro, te importa muchísimo, ¿verdad?—A pesar de haberle soltado, el rubio cerró el espacio entre ellos.</p><p>—Imbécil.</p><p>—Exactamente, imbécil y un puto, según tú.</p><p>—Yo no he dicho eso.</p><p>—Tú no vas a juzgarme—le clavó un dedo en el centro del pecho.</p><p>—No lo he hecho.</p><p>—No, claro, el chico de oro, el héroe del mundo mágico nunca se equivoca ni juzga a nadie.</p><p>Harry se cansó, y le dio un empujón para separarse, pero Malfoy le agarró de ambos brazos.</p><p>—Eres una mierda, como todo el mundo—le recriminó Malfoy demasiado cerca. Pero todo el enfado de Harry, que era importante se esfumó, no había desprecio, no había ira, Malfoy no estaba enfadado con él, estaba triste, realmente triste.</p><p>Y se acercó dentro de la corta distancia, salvando los pocos centímetros que les separaban en altura.</p><p>No estaba en sus planes besarle, no era que no lo hubiera deseado todos esos días, pero no así. No de ese modo.</p><p>Pero cuando lo hizo, sintió que algo de la ansiedad por las palabras y desaparición de Malfoy se iban para llenarse de otras sensaciones.</p><p>Las manos del rubio seguían apretándole, y su beso, uno bastante tosco, fue devuelvo por otro mucho más experto que le hizo temblar de anticipación.</p><p>Pero tan rápido como estaba dentro de la boca de Malfoy estaba fuera y solo en la habitación, la puerta del baño y el sonido del agua no tardó en llegar.</p><p>¿Qué diablos había hecho?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A ver, día 13 y ya estamos dándonos besitos, Potter, Potter...</p><p> </p><p>Yo creo que más de uno o una va a acabar trastornado de tanto encierro, ¿una pelea en un lugar pequeño? En fin, espero que no tengáis que lidiar con muchas discusiones en estos días.</p><p> </p><p>Yo lo que ando es con mucho teletrabajo y la verdad es que acabo hasta el moño del ordenador, con el cariño que yo le tenía ...</p><p> </p><p>Bueno, os recuerdo que las apuestas sobre el "cogimiento" siguen, que de momento solo se han dado un besito y Draco ha salido huyendo. </p><p> </p><p>Besitos.</p><p>Hasta el próximo capítulo.</p><p>Shimi.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Cuarentena: día 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Malfoy había salido del baño mucho tiempo después el día anterior, no le había mirado, no le había hablado. Ni siquiera comió, solo se metió en la cama y le ignoró.</p><p>Harry no olvidaba lo que había pasado, le había besado en un estúpido impulso. Ahora se arrepentía, la cercanía que había conseguido con su compañero había desaparecido.</p><p>Nunca lo había sentido tan lejos, ni siquiera antes de la guerra.</p><p>Le evitaba, y Harry se sentía realmente culpable. Se daba cuenta de que le había insultado por los celos que había sentido, celos y envidia, una combinación de la que no sentía nada orgulloso.</p><p>Malfoy había demostrado ser más maduro que él, y ni siquiera ese había sido el punto. No era por madurez, era porque Harry se sentía pequeño, inseguro y deseaba poder alcanzarle, en más de un sentido. No mostrarse ante él como un estúpido celoso e inexperto.</p><p>No alguien que le insultaba y le besaba. En cuanto a sentimientos, nunca había sido alguien rápido. Podría escudarse en su escaso aprendizaje emocional, pero ni siquiera le servía ahora en ese punto.</p><p>Malfoy se mostraba duro, inquebrantable, inmune a toda crítica o mirada de desprecio que sabía despertaba. Sin embargo, Harry había visto que no era del todo así. Que Malfoy era humano, como todos, y eso no hacía más que quisiera acercarse a él cada vez más.</p><p>¿Sería su complejo de salvador? Hermione se lo repetía incontables veces, que se centrara en él.</p><p>Con lo que ella no contaba era con que quedaría encerrado en una pandemia con Malfoy, y que este le gustaría, mucho. Y que le haría daño; pero que Harry tampoco habría quedado indemne.</p><p>Cada uno estaba encerrado en sí mismo, y algo le decía que aquello podría durar días, ambos eran muy cabezotas, de eso tenía demasiadas pruebas.</p><p>Eran las diez de la noche, Malfoy seguía en su cama, dándole la espalda y Harry ya no podía más. A penas se había movido, y aquello comenzaba a parecerle absurdo.</p><p>—Lo siento—dijo, y hasta su voz le sonó extraña, había pasado más días sin hablar, hacía mucho, sí, pero ahora romper el silencio le hizo darse cuenta de cuán estúpidos estaban siendo.</p><p>Pero no obtuvo respuesta.</p><p>—He dicho que lo siento, Malfoy—dijo más alto Harry, pero obtuvo lo mismo, silencio.</p><p>Se estaba disculpando, ¿qué esperaba, que se pusiera de rodillas y suplicara?</p><p>—Malfoy, deja esto ya.—Se acercó a su cama—La he cagado, lo sé, y por eso te pido perdón...</p><p>Lo que escuchó no fue ni un bufido, ni palabras para que se callara, ni tan si quiera un "vale".</p><p>Lo que escuchó fue un gemido, Harry no podía verle la cara, estaba oculta contra la pared, en aquella que solo hacía unos días había dejado entrar por la ventana los rayos del sol.</p><p>—¿Malfoy?—Su cuerpo se movió, apenas, pero Harry sintió que algo no iba bien.</p><p>Inclinándose sobre él, lo que vio le heló la sangre.</p><p>Draco estaba sudando, y su rostro estaba surcado por pequeñas motas verdes, escasas pero certeras.</p><p>Draco empezaba a padecer la Viruela de Dragón y Harry por primera vez en muchos años, sentía que no tocaba pie, que un agujero enorme se abría de nuevo ante sus pies.</p><p>—Draco—le llamó suplicante.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Lo siento, no estaba planeado.</p><p> </p><p>Hasta el próximo capítulo.</p><p>Shimi.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Cuarentena: día 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Harry había tratado de bajarle la fiebre a Draco durante toda la noche, tenían las pociones que les habían dado a todos por si acaso presentaban síntomas leves.</p><p class="p1">Pero a duras penas conseguía que bajara, al menos las pústulas verdes no habían crecido.</p><p class="p1">Draco se debatía en un febril duermevela, y trataba de alejarle cuando le aplicaba paños fríos, que era lo único que se le ocurría y había visto hacer a su tía cuando Dudley enfermaba.</p><p class="p1">Estaba agotado, no había dormido nada cuando el sol salió. De momento no había presentado los síntomas, pero dudaba que no le afectara también. Pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?</p><p class="p1">Draco gimió en sueños, y Harry sentado en la orilla de su cama le acarició el pelo para tranquilizarle.</p><p class="p1">Abrió los ojos, con una película acuosa y más brillantes de su textura normal.</p><p class="p1">—Déjame—le pidió—, tienes que apartarte.</p><p class="p1">Harry estaba cansado, pero sonrió sin dejar de acariciarle el pelo, era suave pero estaba húmedo por la fiebre.</p><p class="p1">—¿Olvidas que te besé?—En otro contexto reconocer aquello le habría hecho enrojecer y balbucear, pero las cosas habían tomado un cariz mucho más preocupante que un tonto beso—Seguramente ya esté infectado.</p><p class="p1">—Eres un idiota con complejo de salvador.—La tos que Draco expulsó salió llena de chispas moradas, y Harry le pidió que se quedara callado.</p><p class="p1">Draco durmió casi toda la mañana, y Harry también. Cuando despertó lo primero que hizo fue ir hacia la cama de Draco y tomarle la temperatura. Seguía caliente, pero menos que la noche anterior.</p><p class="p1">Estaba asustado, claro que lo estaba, una enfermedad para la que prácticamente no había cura no era lo mismo que enfrentarse a un mago oscuro.</p><p class="p1">Con este al menos podría usar la magia, al menos tenía la opción de dar lo mejor de sí, pero con una enfermedad te volvías un completo inútil, al menos, así era como él se sentía.</p><p class="p1">Draco despertó, y tan solo le miró. Aquella conversación muda que ambos tuvieron les dejó claro que Harry no iba a dejarle, y el rubio lo aceptó.</p><p class="p1">—¿Tienes hambre?—le preguntó.</p><p class="p1">—No mucha.</p><p class="p1">—Te haré una sopa—concluyó Harry, la sopa lo curaba todo, ¿no? Había visto a la señora Weasley darles a todos un plato de sopa cuando las cosas se ponían complicadas.</p><p class="p1">Los poderes curativos de una sopa hecha con cariño escapaba a cualquier explicación lógica, pero a Harry le pareció oportuno.</p><p class="p1">No había gran distancia entre la cama y la cocina, ni entre algo y otra cosa, la verdad. Pero Harry mientras cocinaba no paraba de echarle un vistazo a Draco.</p><p class="p1">Haciendo ese tipo de cosas se sentía útil y el miedo se replegaba un poco sobre sí mismo. Cuando escuchó la cama crujir y a Draco levantarse, corrió hacia él.</p><p class="p1">—Solo quiero ir al baño, no tienes que acompañarme—se quejó su compañero. Harry ni siquiera le contestó mientras le agarraba por la cintura. Por mucho que lo negara, Draco estaba débil y tambaleante.</p><p class="p1">—Aquí ya voy yo solo.—Harry iba a negarse—No, no vas a agarrármela mientras meo, jodido virgen pervertido.</p><p class="p1">Harry se puso tenso, pero el rostro de Draco era suave, le estaba tomando el pelo.</p><p class="p1">—No quiero que se me caigan las manos después de tocártela.—Le miró intentando sonar asqueado—No te caigas.</p><p class="p1">Sin embargo, espero en la puerta y al poco escuchó el agua del inodoro y el del lavabo.</p><p class="p1">Draco salió con el rostro húmedo por el agua con el que se había lavado la cara, y Harry iba a acompañarle de nuevo a la cama.</p><p class="p1">—Más cama no, silla.</p><p class="p1">—No debes, estás débil.</p><p class="p1">—Quiero sentarme—se quejó Draco, ¿había hecho un puchero? Como enfermo era todo un caso, se asombró Harry—Y quiero verte cocinar, voy a ponerte una queja como profesor de cocina, hace días que no me enseñas nada nuevo.</p><p class="p1">Harry se rió, aunque enfermo, Draco y él volvían a tener la pequeña sintonía que habían conseguido en aquellos días.</p><p class="p1">Draco le miraba cocinar, y Harry le echaba un ojo de vez en cuando, a veces tiritaba, a veces echaba chispas por las orejas. Pero parecía estable, Harry necesitaba que lo estuviera.</p><p class="p1">La sopa de pollo era su preferida y puso dos platos en la mesa.</p><p class="p1">Draco la olió.</p><p class="p1">—No huelo nada—se quejó, y se llevó la cuchara a la boca—. Tampoco notó ningún sabor, ¿no querrás envenenarme?</p><p class="p1">Harry tomó de su propia sopa.</p><p class="p1">—Ese es en realidad mi plan desde que dejamos la escuela, traerte hasta este punto, enfermo de viruela de dragón nadie pensará que lo que de verdad te mató fue mi sopa.</p><p class="p1">—Lo sabía.</p><p class="p1">Ambos sonrieron, Draco se veía tan cansado que Harry solo quería que la acabara y se fuera a la cama. Pero antes de dejar la cuchara sobre la mesa, Draco le tomó de la mano, estaba caliente, la fiebre estaba volviendo a subir.</p><p class="p1">—Te daré la poción—le dijo Harry queriendo ir a por ella.</p><p class="p1">—Gracias—le sorprendió Draco—. Gracias por no abandonarme.</p><p class="p1">Ambos se miraron, pero sabía que lo estaba diciendo de todo corazón. Harry tan solo asintió, no le hubiera dejado y no le dejaría, eso era algo más que claro.</p><p class="p1">—Vamos a la cama.</p><p class="p1">—¿Esto también era parte de tu plan, virgen pervertido?</p><p class="p1">Draco durmió toda la tarde, y Harry veló su sueño.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Harry es un salvador nato, y Draco como enfermo tiene que ser digno de ver. Juntos me encantan.</p><p>Día 15, aunque por aquí llevamos un poco más. </p><p>Maldito virus, qué miedo da a veces.</p><p> </p><p>Hasta el próximo capítulo.</p><p>Besitos desde lejos.</p><p>Shimi.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Cuarentena: día 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco no estaba mejorando, después del día anterior Harry se esperanzó, pero una vez le acompañó a la cama, solo empeoró.</p><p> </p><p>La fiebre no bajaba y el rostro estaba empezando a ser enteramente verde, las chispas moradas salían por sus orejas.</p><p> </p><p>Le suministró la poción en las cantidades recomendadas, pero no estaban haciendo el efecto del día anterior, y Harry no podía más que mantenerle fresco.</p><p> </p><p>Una lechuza entró por la mañana, pero la carta que dejó Harry no la leyó, al mediodía entró otra, y por la tarde una más.</p><p> </p><p>Estaba escribiendo una carta a San Mungo para pedirle más poción, no duraría más que un par de días sumando la suya propia.</p><p> </p><p>Esa vez no entró una lechuza, sino un halcón que le miró amenazantemente. Se cercioró de que Harry abriera la carta.</p><p> </p><p>Era de Narcisa Malfoy, preguntaba por su hijo. Por su tono molesto, supo que el resto de lechuzas de aquel día eran suyas.</p><p> </p><p>La molestia era preocupación, y la carta iba expresamente dirigida a él.</p><p> </p><p>Harry le mandó una rápida respuesta, no era una que alguien querría darle una madre, pero era lo justo.</p><p> </p><p>Solo esperaba poder darle mejores noticias al día siguiente y despidió al ave que le miraba con recelo.</p><p> </p><p>Nunca había visto a un halcón realizando esas entregas y era realmente majestuosa. Era un ave que casaba a la perfección con los Malfoy.</p><p> </p><p>Le había dado la carta que había redactado para San Mungo esperando que hiciera ambos viajes.</p><p> </p><p>Se sentó a mirar a Draco, lo único que llevaba haciendo desde el día anterior.</p><p> </p><p>Si era sincero consigo mismo, siempre acababa mirándole pero ahora no podía borrarse la preocupación.</p><p> </p><p>Quería tenerlo de vuelta, mordaz y sarcástico, con su puyas, riéndose de él con aquellos estúpidos chistes de virgen gay.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Volviéndolo loco haciendo pasteles uno detrás del otro.</p><p> </p><p>―Tengo que enseñarte a hacer tiramisú―le dijo, aunque dudaba que Draco le estuviera escuchando dentro de su sueño inquieto―. Es un postre delicioso, era el favorito de mi primo Dudley, y lo hacía una vez por semana.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Le acarició el cabello, húmedo por la fiebre, y Draco se removió inquieto de nuevo.</p><p> </p><p>―Podríamos comprar un libro de recetas dulces, porque creo que lo que más te gustan son los postres.</p><p> </p><p>Harry se rió, y miró fuera de la ventana, estaba oscuro ya no recibiría respuesta de San Mungo, pero al día siguiente esperaba algo.</p><p> </p><p>―¿Sabes? Si alguien me hubiera preguntado que acabaríamos así, tú y yo, me hubiera reído. Seguro que tú también, y más si te hubieran dicho que serías un buen pastelero.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Estaba empezando a decir tonterías, pero necesitaba llenar el silencio que inundaba la habitación. Hablar de cualquier cosa para evitar el pánico de ver que Draco no mejoraba.</p><p> </p><p>Cuando llamaron a la puerta se sobresaltó, algo tan común en el pasado le puso alerta en ese momento.</p><p>Su instinto natural le hizo llevarse la mano al antebrazo, donde normalmente llevaría su varita. Pero las habían guardado para prevenir accidentes.</p><p> </p><p>Los golpes volvieron y Harry se levantó de un salto yendo hasta la puerta.</p><p> </p><p>Cuando abrió le sorprendió ver a dos tipos con extraños uniformes, parecían una especie de buzos.</p><p> </p><p>―Soy el medimago Johnson―se presentó uno de ellos, a través de la máscara su voz sonaba amortiguada.</p><p> </p><p>―Yo soy la doctora Olivetti―se presentó la otra persona.―Venimos a atender al señor Draco Malfoy.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Harry sintió un peso que no sabía que llevaba caer al suelo, nunca, jamás se había alegrado tanto de ver a dos desconocidos.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Shimi.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¡Qué horas! Pero no quería dejar otro día más sin actualizar.<br/>Espero que tengáis buen fin de semana.</p><p>Hasta el próximo capítulos.</p><p>Besos a distancia.</p><p>Shimi.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Cuarentena: día 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry había sentido una gran liberación cuando vio entrar a los dos desconocidos, y al principio no reaccionó a lo que ambos habían dicho.</p><p>La presencia del medimago no le sorprendió, pero una doctora muggle era cuanto menos extraño.</p><p>Harry se había quedado a un lado, pero relativamente cerca para chequear cualquier cosa que le estuvieran haciendo a Draco. A ese punto, Harry era su cuidador/perro guardián, y no iba a separarse de él.</p><p> </p><p>De lo primero que se dio cuenta, es de quien manipulaba a Draco era la mujer, el medimago estaba a su lado, pero no tocó en ningún momento a su compañero, sin embargo mantenían un continuo diálogo del que Harry no entendía nada.</p><p>Más de 30 minutos después, ambos se separaron de Draco y se giraron hacia él.</p><p>Harry tenía el alma sostenida en un suspiro.</p><p>—Se pondrá bien, no ha atacado a su núcleo mágico—dijo el medimago.</p><p> </p><p>Harry dejó salir un suspiro que llenó la habitación, dejándole sin aire y haciéndole doblarse en dos.</p><p>Sintió una mano en su hombro, la doctora estaba tratando de tranquilizarle.</p><p>—Lo hiciste bien.—Aquellas palabras hicieron que las lágrimas, aquellas que llevaba días conteniendo, salieran. Harry tan solo asintió.</p><p>—Ahora tenemos que examinarte a ti.</p><p> </p><p>El examen en él fue realmente rápido, no estaba contagiado, y realmente no entendía cómo, no se había separado de Draco en ningún momento. </p><p>El medimago no supo contestarle, no todo el mundo se infectaba, eso no significaba que bajara la guardia, nada de magia, por su bien y el de Draco.</p><p> </p><p>El cargamento de pociones e indicaciones de lo que debía de hacer tuvo que apuntarlo para que no se le olvidara.</p><p> </p><p>Al menos, a la mañana siguiente Draco no estaba completamente verde, solo aquellas pequeñas manchas del primer día.</p><p> </p><p>Estaba frotando sus pies con una de las pomadas que le habían entregado, eso jamás se le ocurrió, pero en la planta de los pies era donde más manchas verdes tenía, y era allí donde tenía que incidir para que estas desaparecieran.</p><p> </p><p>Una pequeña risa le hizo levantar la vista, durante días Draco había estado en un sueño febril, pero ahora a pesar de esta, le volvía a mirar.</p><p>De nuevo se rió cuando Harry pasó sus manos entre los dedos de sus pies.</p><p>—No puedo despistarme ni un momento, Potter—dijo con una voz muy grave Draco—¿Has descubierto un nuevo fetiche?</p><p>Harry rió, y acabó abalanzándose sobre Draco abrazándole.</p><p>—Me aplastas.</p><p>—Me has asustado, imbécil—dijo Harry contra su cuello—. Ponte bien, por favor.</p><p>Harry esperaba una mordaz respuesta, pero solo recibió un suspiro y como Draco le apretaba contra sí. Al parecer, Harry no era el único que necesitaba aquel contacto.</p><p>Le costó separarse, pero finalmente lo hizo, debía dejar a Draco descansar, este le miraba sin decir nada, para Harry estaba bien, no tenían que decirse nada. Ambos lo entendían.</p><p> </p><p>Harry volvió a los pies de la cama, mientras restregaba los pies de Draco al que las risas se le escapan.</p><p>No le importaría estar así con él por mucho tiempo, pero sin viruela de Dragón de por medio, gracias.</p><p> </p><p>El halcón de los Malfoy abrió la ventana de un picotazo sorprendiéndolos a ambos.</p><p> </p><p>—Mi madre.—Se incorporó con dificultad Draco. El ave llegó hasta él, dejándole la carta y esperando. Draco le acarició la cabeza en lo que Harry pensaba podría perder la mano y parte del brazo, pero el animal se dejó acariciar y por un momento no pareció tan letal. </p><p>¿Era ese el toque Malfoy?</p><p>Draco leyó la carta y le pidió a Harry que le pasara un poco de pergamino, su madre se quedaría más tranquila si era él mismo quien la escribía.</p><p>Lo que Harry no leyó, fue como la mismísima señora Malfoy se personó en San Mungo, montada en un Aston Martin conducido por uno de sus elfos domésticos y amenazó hasta al Ministro si no se personaban los medimagos en el cuartel de aurores esa misma noche.</p><p>Era una estampa que nadie en la institución sanitaria olvidaría en mucho tiempo.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ojo con una madre, y más si es Narcisa Malfoy, ¿alguien esperaba que no montara un buen show? </p><p> </p><p>Es lunes, y estoy de vacaciones, aunque no cambia mucho el hecho de seguir en casa, tener toda esta semana sin tener que trabajar las 8 horas se me hace liberador.</p><p>Espero que todas estéis bien.</p><p>Un abrazo de lejitos.</p><p>Shimi.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Cuarentena: día 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco se estaba recuperando, y Harry lo sintió como las mejores noticias que podría tener. </p><p> </p><p>Su mundo se había hecho del tamaño de aquel minúsculo apartamento, y aunque debería preocuparse por todos los que estaban allá afuera, no podía llegar a la importancia de lo que vivía allí adentro.</p><p> </p><p>18 días donde todo podía cambiar, como que la respiración de otra persona fuera regular, que las manchas por su cuerpo hubieran desaparecido y aunque débil, aún fuera capaz de atacarle con sus mordaces respuestas.</p><p> </p><p>Le costaba poner sus sentimientos en valor, porque si les hacía caso, estaba loco por el rubio, y eso no podía ser del todo cierto. Debía ser producto de aquel encerramiento, de que fuera la única persona con la que hablaba, reía y compartía. </p><p>No te puedes enamorar en 18 días, ¿verdad?</p><p>Cuando todo aquello acabara debería poner sus propios sentimientos en cuarentena, debería, pero ahora estaba completamente feliz por ver a Draco apoyado contra la pequeña encimera de la cocina, mirando todo lo que Harry hacía. </p><p> </p><p>—Deberías irte a la cama—le dijo por segunda vez.</p><p>—Estoy harto de la cama—se quejó de nuevo—. A menos que quieras que le demos otro uso.</p><p>Las cejas levantadas y la sonrisa torcida ya no le molestaban, sabía que era su modo de molestarle. Pero a Harry ya no le molestaba, prefería esas bromas entre ellos que a Draco enfadado con él, o su versión enferma y chispeante. Esta, de un extraño modo, le hacía sentir más seguro.</p><p>—No quiero que mi primera vez dure un segundo y medio, gracias.</p><p>—Hieres mi enorme ego, Potter.</p><p>—Debe ser lo único enorme que tengas, Malfoy.</p><p>—Auch, eso me ha dolido mucho.—Draco exageró un dolor en el pecho, dejándose caer sobre Harry, y este tan solo lo sostuvo riéndose. Era muy agradable tenerlo cerca.</p><p>Fue Draco el que se separó y fue a sentarse a la mesa tomando uno de sus libros, al menos iban a sacar algo de aquella situación, una buena convivencia, y Harry esperaba que una amistad como jamás se imaginaron ninguno de los dos en tener.</p><p> </p><p>Cuando Harry se sentó delante del rubio con los dos platos que había preparado, se tomó unos segundos de más para mirarle. Le gustaba esa versión que nunca había podido ver hasta el encierro. No había imaginado que pudiera ser así, ¿lo habría sido siempre? Y una parte de sí mismo se entristeció de que hubieran perdido tanto tiempo peleando pudiendo haber sido... amigos. </p><p>Algo le decía, que de haber tenido a Draco de amigo, su vida hubiera sido bastante diferente, no sabía cómo, pero sí diferente.</p><p>—¿Qué?—le preguntó Draco.</p><p>—Nada.—Se concentró en su plato.</p><p>—Sé que soy guapo, es normal, todo el mundo se me queda mirando.</p><p>—Idiota—bufó Harry divertido.</p><p>—Pero guapo...</p><p>—¿Crees que nosotros hubiéramos podido ser amigos?—preguntó Harry—Antes, me refiero.</p><p> </p><p>Harry no había pensado que la pregunta le molestaría a Draco, pero este se quedó callado mucho rato, con un rostro tan impasible como los que le dedicaba en sus inicios.</p><p>—Yo quise serlo—contestó Draco cuando parecía que ya no le iba a responder.</p><p>—¿Cuándo?—Harry trataba de hacer memoria, pero solo recordaba a Draco molestándole, molestando a sus amigos y haciéndole la vida imposible en la escuela.</p><p>No podía ser que Draco Malfoy, al que estaba descubriendo como una auténtico desvergonzado se estuviera sonrojando por algo que Harry era incapaz de recordar.</p><p>—1 de septiembre de 1991, te ofrecí ser mi amigo y tú elegiste a Weasley.</p><p>Harry tenía la boca abierta, navegó en su memoria, y sí, efectivamente Draco le había ofrecido su amistad del modo más arrogante y déspota que había visto en su vida Harry. Sin embargo, para Draco aquel momento parecía lo suficientemente importante para que le hiciera trasmitir más que arrogancia en el presente.</p><p>Harry extendió su mano, una emulación tardía del gesto que Draco había realizado años atrás.</p><p>—¿Quieres ser mi amigo?—le preguntó, y se dio cuenta de lo vulnerable que podía sentirse uno ante otro ofreciendo ese gesto y esperando.</p><p>A esas alturas casi esperaba cualquier salida jocosa del rubio, pero no, solo apretó su mano y asintió.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¿Este momento no es canon? No sé, creo que no hay fic que escriba de estos dos en el que no se dé este momento; y sí, volverá a darse, porque no puedo evitarlo, es patológico XDD</p><p> </p><p>Besitos.</p><p>Shimi.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Cuarentena: día 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry no podía parar de reír, cada vez que trataba de mantener la compostura una nueva ola de carcajadas brotaba de su interior.</p><p> </p><p>Frente a él un Draco muy serio no parecía para nada divertido con la situación.</p><p> </p><p>―Ya paro―le prometió―. De verdad, ya paro.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>―No le veo la gracia.</p><p> </p><p>A Harry le sobrevino otra carcajada que le dobló por la mitad.</p><p> </p><p>Draco se dio la vuelta y se fue, no muy lejos, cierto. Porque poco sitio tenían para estar uno lejos del otro.</p><p> </p><p>―No tienes de qué avergonzarte―le siguió Harry. Cayéndole encima, Draco se lo quito empujándolo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>―Eres estúpido.―Draco se tiró en la cama dándole la espalda.</p><p> </p><p>―Venga, Draco, no te pongas así.―Le volvió a seguir sentándose en la cama también―No todo el mundo puede hacerlo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>―Yo puedo, solo es que no me sale bien.</p><p> </p><p>Harry contuvo la risa, pero no podía quitarse la imagen de Draco tratando de silbar. La cara del rubio inflando los carrillos soltando el aire, era ridícula y tierna a partes iguales. Pero su entrecejo fruncido al darse cuenta de que no era capaz de emitir el mismo sonido que Harry, valía oro.</p><p> </p><p>Una y otra vez su rostro se ponía cada vez más rojo.</p><p> </p><p>Ahora había un rubio enfadado y un Harry tratando de contenerse.</p><p> </p><p>―Venga, probemos otra vez.</p><p> </p><p>―No.</p><p> </p><p>―Draco...</p><p> </p><p>―No, déjame.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Harry se lanzó contra él en la cama, la familiaridad con la que invadía su espacio personal ya era muy agradable.</p><p> </p><p>Trató de agarrarle la barbilla, pero Draco le esquivaba ocultándola contra la almohada.</p><p> </p><p>Harry se inclinó tratando de acceder a su rostro, y Draco asfixiado contra la almohada salió a tomar aire. Harry aprovechó el momento para agarrarle, subido ya completamente sobre él.</p><p> </p><p>―Pon los labios así―le decía mientras ilustraba la posición con sus propios labios, y apretando los de Draco para que tomara la forma correcta.</p><p> </p><p>Emitió un ligero silbido que movió el flequillo del rubio.</p><p> </p><p>Con los dedos al rededor de sus labios, sintió como Draco trató, una vez más, de imitarlo. El aire salió, sin embargo el sonido no era aquel agudo cantarín.</p><p> </p><p>Una vez más, otra, con los labios fruncidos. Harry emitía una pequeña melodía.</p><p> </p><p>Draco le miraba sin resistirse, aceptando sus dedos sobre sus labios y accediendo a los deseos de Harry porque aprendiera algo que estaba claro sería imposible.</p><p> </p><p>Harry pasó su yema suavemente por su labio inferior, acariciándole. Y Draco los abrió, solo era un dedo, pero Harry no fue capaz de retirarlo.</p><p> </p><p>Ambos se miraron, conscientes de la postura en la que estaban, de los dedos de Harry sobre la boca de Draco, de los la labios de este recibiendo su caricia.</p><p> </p><p>Harry quería besarlo, quería que aquella caricia sobre su dedo fuera sobre sus labios, sobre su piel. Pero estaba congelado, solo pendiente de los ojos grises que le miraban con atención.</p><p> </p><p>Él no era capaz de volver a hacer algo tan estúpido como besarle, no después de que aquel primer beso se perdiera en la fiebre y la enfermedad.</p><p> </p><p>Se retiró de su rostro, imponiendo la distancia segura entre sus deseos y volver a hacer el ridículo.</p><p> </p><p>A punto se salir de la cama, de salir del contacto entre ambos, fue arrojado contra la cama.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>―No sabré silbar, pero esto sí se hacerlo―dijo Draco sobre él. El beso que le dio fue mucho más de lo que Harry era capaz de procesar; así que no lo hizo, solo se dejó llevar al ritmo que Draco imponía.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sin ningún tipo de problema le había cambiado la postura, teniendo a Harry sobre el colchón en una más que comprometedora posición con las piernas abiertas, y a Draco presionando su cuerpo sobre él sin dejar de besarle.</p><p> </p><p>Draco era un desastre silbando pero, sí,  tenía un gran talento para besar.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Cada cual tiene un talento natural, y Draco tiene pinta de que nació perfecto para besar y dejar k.o.</p><p> </p><p>Besitos, besitos, todas queríamos besitos.</p><p> </p><p>¿Draco es el único que no sabe silbar por aquí?</p><p> </p><p>Besos y silbidos para todas.</p><p>Shimi.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Cuarentena: día 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry estaba en una nube, en una nube súper caliente con Draco sobre él en una postura comprometedora.</p><p> </p><p>Encajado entre sus piernas, le tenía inmovilizado, algo de lo que Harry, siendo sinceros, no tenía ningún tipo de queja.</p><p> </p><p>No sabía si fue él o fue Draco quien empezó a moverse, solo que aquello solo iba mejorando y le quería sentir aún más.</p><p> </p><p>Pero sí supo quién se separó de quien y no fue Harry quien lo hizo.</p><p> </p><p>Con la mirada desenfocada, jadeando tras un beso, una cadena de besos que le habían robado el aliento. Con el sabor y el calor de Draco aún dentro de él, se miraron.</p><p> </p><p>Había deseado tanto aquello, que no quería parar de besarlo nunca. Alzó su rostro buscando el de Draco pero este se echó hacia atrás sacando su cuerpo del suyo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Habían alcanzado unas cotas de calor altas, muy altas, pero Harry sintió frío cuando Draco se sentó en la cama.</p><p> </p><p>No podía pensar con claridad, pero ¿Draco se arrepentía de ese beso?</p><p> </p><p>―Silbar está sobrevalorado―se rió este, pero la broma no le llegaba a los ojos, como siempre.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>―Draco.</p><p> </p><p>Draco le miró pero parecía confundido.</p><p> </p><p>―Creo que no me encuentro todavía bien―dijo esquivando su mirada―. Voy a dormir un rato.</p><p> </p><p>Harry entendió el mensaje, Draco se arrepentía de ese beso.</p><p> </p><p>Salió de la cama del rubio y se fue a la suya, se quedó mirándolo, pero este solo lo ignoró.</p><p> </p><p>Al día siguiente Draco hizo como si aquello, de nuevo, no hubiera pasado. Y Harry no entendía nada, pero le generaba una gran inseguridad.</p><p> </p><p>Se había besado dos veces, y después siempre Draco hacía como si nada hubiera ocurrido.</p><p> </p><p>La primera vez podía entender que habían discutido, Harry le había besado enfadado y después ocurrió toda la locura del la viruela de Dragón, pero ¿ahora? Él había disfrutado aquel beso con todo su ser.</p><p> </p><p>¿Draco solo lo había hecho para quedar por encima de él? El pensamiento le deprimía profundamente. Y el ambiente, otra vez, era pesado.</p><p> </p><p>Harry se levantó temprano y preparó café, durante aquellos 20 días había sentido muchas cosas, pero la tristeza de esa mañana era pegajosa.</p><p> </p><p>Escuchó como Draco despertaba, iba al baño y a la cocina. Harry se había sentado en la mesa mirando por la ventana a un pato vacío, desolado, como él mismo se sentía.</p><p> </p><p>Draco se sentó en la silla frente a él, y Harry no pudo evitar mirarle. Todo se había ido, aquella cercanía, el lento acercamiento. Se había ido y solo quedaban dos chicos incómodos encerrados juntos.</p><p> </p><p>―¿Tan mal beso?―preguntó Harry.</p><p> </p><p>―No es eso, Harry.</p><p> </p><p>―¿Entonces qué es? ¿Por qué me besaste?―No quería sonar lastimero, pero estaba haciendo un trabajo pésimo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Draco se mordía el labio, pero no decía nada.</p><p> </p><p>Y Harry estaba sintiéndose muy mal, era una mierda preguntarle al chico que te gusta por qué tú no le gustas.</p><p> </p><p>Si hubiera podido se hubiera ido en ese momento, pero no podía hacerlo. Estaba allí encerrado con un rotundo no. Suspiró y se dejó caer sobre sus brazosa la mesa, daba igual dónde lo hiciera, Draco le vería de todas formas.</p><p> </p><p>No esperó sentir una mano acariciando su cabello, ni alzar la vista y que Draco tuviera una mirada tan torturada.</p><p> </p><p>―Lo siento mucho.</p><p> </p><p>―¿Es porque soy yo, verdad?―Se dio cuenta Harry.</p><p> </p><p>Draco asintió.</p><p> </p><p>―Ojalá fuera cualquiera de esos tíos con los que has estado.</p><p> </p><p>―Ellos no me importan nada.―Le acarició el rostro Draco.</p><p> </p><p>―¿Y yo sí?―Harry cada vez entendía menos.</p><p> </p><p>―Ese es el problema, que tú, lo importas todo.</p><p> </p><p>Harry se incorporó de nuevo, completamente aturdido.</p><p> </p><p>―No entiendo nada.</p><p> </p><p>―¿Desde cuándo te gusto?―preguntó Draco, Harry inmediatamente se quiso replegar sobre sí mismo.</p><p> </p><p>―Yo...</p><p> </p><p>―¿Una semana?―aventuró Draco―¿Dos? Yo no recuerdo cuando no me has gustado, no sé si fue desde que te vi, o ya me gustabas incluso desde antes de conocerte.</p><p> </p><p>Harry estaba alucinando.</p><p> </p><p>―No es lo mismo besar o follarse a cualquiera que te da igual, que al tipo del que has estado enamorado toda tu vida. Y no es un reproche.</p><p> </p><p>―Yo no sabía nada.</p><p> </p><p>―No me extraña―se rió Draco―, tienes algo atrofiado en la señal de recepción de ondas gay, no sé, no es tu culpa.</p><p> </p><p>―Pero si yo te gusto y tú me gustas―se le acercó Harry, pero este se levantó y se alejó.</p><p> </p><p>―Yo te gusto ahora, que estamos aquí encerrados.</p><p> </p><p>―¿Me estás diciendo que no quieres tener nada conmigo porque te da miedo lo que pase después?―Harry no llegaba a dar crédito.</p><p> </p><p>―Porque sé lo que pasa luego.</p><p> </p><p>Harry se quedó mirándole con la boca abierta.</p><p> </p><p>―Eres un cobarde―dijo Harry―. Y sinceramente, ahora que he podido conocerte, que veo poco a poco quién eres, y lo mucho que me gusta ese tipo; me decepciona que no quieras darme una oportunidad, a los dos.</p><p> </p><p>Draco se fue hasta la cama, estaba seguro que si no fuera por la experiencia de su última huída, ya no estaría allí. Pero no podía irse. Y Harry no se lo iba a poner fácil.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Le imitó y se sentó en frente, en su cama, mirándole.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>―Necesito tiempo―dijo Draco después de un tiempo.</p><p> </p><p>―Lo tenemos.</p><p> </p><p>Ambos se miraron, pero Harry se levantó. Se acercó tanto que hizo que Draco no pudiera evitarlo. Solo fue un beso, suave, un roce de labios.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Luego volvió a su cama, esa mañana había despertado triste, y ahora le quedaba un largo día por delante. Con una extraña confesión, tanto tiempo ignorando algo que a pesar de las reticencias de Draco le tenía brincando el corazón de alegría.</p><p> </p><p>Le había pedido tiempo, tiempo tendrían, lo que no tendrían era espacio, y él se iba a ocupar de dejárselo claro a Draco.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tú te pensabas, se viene lo caliente, y te sale Draco con mieditos.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>¿Alguien tenía dudas de que Draco estaba por Harry desde que ambos estaban en el limbo?</p><p> </p><p>Nadie me creyó cuando dije en las apuesta sobre el consumamiento “nunca” , solo Draco. XDDD</p><p> </p><p>Esto cuenta como actualización del día 11, aunque en España estemos a 12.</p><p>Besitos, Shimi.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Cuarentena: día 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry se había levantado más temprano, realmente le había costado trabajo dormir. Y sus sueños habían sido muy extraños.</p><p>Pero había algo que le quitó la pesadez del sueño rápidamente, una sensación cálida y vibrante justo donde estaba su estómago.</p><p>Estaba dormido en la cama de al lado y le había dicho que estaba enamorado de él, desde siempre.</p><p>Desde siempre.</p><p>Ahora tenía una nueva tarea, tenía que demostrarle a ese testarudo Malfoy que  arriesgarse valía la pena.</p><p>Había conseguido encontrar varios trozos del alma de un tarado que dominaba el mundo, demostrarle a Draco Malfoy que él también iba en serio, no podía ser más difícil.</p><p>Preparó un buen desayuno, hacía mucho que no preparaba tortitas, y ese día iban a comer muchas tortitas con nata y chocolate.</p><p> </p><p>El olor delicioso del desayuno despertó a Draco, y Harry ya había preparado la mesa.</p><p>No es que fuera el mejor decorando un plato para hacerlo más apetecible, pero había hecho su mejor esfuerzo.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Y esto?—le miró con recelo.</p><p>—¿No podemos desayunar?—preguntó sonriendo a su vez.</p><p>Draco le miró de lado pero se sentó delante de él. Y Harry atacó su propio plato.</p><p>No se le escapaban las miradas del rubio, y aprovechó una de ellas para lamer sus labios llenos de nata.</p><p>Captó su atención, así que en otro de sus bocados volvió a lamer su labio superior. </p><p>Esperaba una reacción por parte de Draco, sin duda, había estado ensayando el gesto un buen rato. Pero en ningún caso esperaba la carcajada y la mano que se llevó a la cara el objeto de su deseo.</p><p>—¿En serio?—le preguntó Draco con lágrimas en los ojos de la risa.</p><p>—¿Qué?—Al parecer tenía restos de nata en la boca, porque se había manchado la mano al limpiarse un poco.</p><p>—¿Estás tratando de seducirme con eso?</p><p>En realidad la respuesta era sí, pero debía estar haciendo un mal espectáculo si el cretino se reía de él.</p><p>Se comió su desayuno hecho con todo el cariño del mundo con la boca llena de tortitas, si algo le chorreaba por la boca, que se jodiera.</p><p>Aún Draco se andaba riendo, quizás había resultado demasiado obvio, y quizás un tanto ridículo. Pero no iba a cejar en el intento, solo tenía que depurar la técnica.</p><p> </p><p>El único punto a su favor era que sabía que le gustaba; en contra, que no tenía ni puñetera idea de como seducir.</p><p> </p><p>Pasaron una mañana relativamente tranquila, salvo por los ataques de risa de Draco. En cualquier caso, Harry hacía todo lo posible por obviarle, él sí que iba a reírse cuando lo tuviera debajo suya. </p><p>Bueno, en realidad él prefería estar debajo, como la otra vez. Se había sentido condenadamente bien tenerle entre sus piernas. Tenía que conseguir llevarle a ese punto de nuevo.</p><p>Y tuvo una idea, una buena, esa no podía fallar. Esa ya le había hecho mirarle antes. Tenía que funcionar.</p><p>Decidido tomó unos pantalones cortos, y en un alarde de atrevimiento, no exento de cierto sentimiento de vergüenza, se quitó la camiseta.</p><p>Tomó el espacio disponible y comenzó a ejercitarse. </p><p>Draco estaba leyendo, pero levantó la vista cuando Harry comenzó a realizar estiramientos. Aquellos pantalones se quedaba clavados justo en sus caderas dejando espacio para contemplar sus abdominales oblicuos, de los cuales estaba muy orgulloso.</p><p>El brillo en sus ojos le dijo que aquello era mucho mejor que la nata.</p><p>Una buena serie de ejercicios estudiados iban a ser su plan de ataque; el sudor y sus propios sonidos al realizarlos hicieron a Draco verse algo incómodo.</p><p>Estaba empapado, y tomó una toalla para limpiarse el sudor. Lo suyo no era la seducción, quizás, pero tenía que probar.</p><p>Con los ojos grises sobre él, pasó la toalla por su pecho, de normal jamás hubiera hecho algo similar, pero demoró pasándola por uno de sus pezones.</p><p>Pequeño y oscuro se alzaba empinado por el contacto, decidió probar suerte. Tenía toda la atención de Draco, la excusa del libro hacía rato que se le había ido al traste.</p><p>Abrió su boca, dejando emitir un pequeño gemido, mezcla de placer y cansancio por el ejercicio.</p><p>Draco tragó duro y Harry se sintió eufórico bajando la toalla un poco más hasta donde comenzaba una fina hilera de vello oscuro que se perdía bajo la cinturilla de su pantalón.</p><p>Draco se levantó de la cama, y Harry pensaba que lo había logrado. </p><p>—No creas que no sé lo que estás intentando—le acusó Draco—. Un poco de espectáculo erótico barato no me va a hacer cambiar de idea. Olvídalo.</p><p>Pero Draco no se quedó en la habitación, se fue todo digno al cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta de un golpe.</p><p>Harry se habría decepcionado si no hubiera visto como el pantalón del rubio estaba teniendo serios problemas de contención.</p><p>Quizás no fuera jugar muy limpio, pero el camino del amor y la guerra estaba lleno de golpes sucios.</p><p>Y él iba a jugar todo lo sucio que pudiera.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>No son mis horas, peeeero a nadie le amarga un dulce; ni siquiera a Draco.</p><p>En fin, lindos sueños.</p><p>Shimi.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Cuarentena: día 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Esa mañana Draco se levantó antes que él, lo primero que hizo fue mirar hacia su cama y no le vio.</p><p> </p><p>Por un segundo pensó que se había ido, pero una rápida mirada al apartamento le bastó para localizarlo en la cocina.</p><p> </p><p>Se levantó y estiró perezoso. Sonrió de lado al recordar cómo Draco salió todo digno del baño sin mirarle tan si quiera. Era tan, pero tan cabezota. Aún así Harry no iba a rendirse.</p><p> </p><p>Se acercó despacio a él, y se colocó sobre su hombro aprovechando que estaba levemente inclinado para mirar lo que estaba preparando.</p><p> </p><p>Un delicioso cuenco con fruta cortada; perfectas, simétricas, tan Draco.</p><p> </p><p>―Perfectas―dijo Harry para después besarle en esa misma postura la mejilla.</p><p> </p><p>Draco no dijo nada pero apretaba el cuchillo de tal modo que Harry prefirió retirarse sutilmente para entrar al baño sonriendo.</p><p> </p><p>El ceño fruncido de Draco durante todo el día solo le divertía, ¿no sería más sencillo ceder? No, él tenía que sentarse allí todo malhumorado porque el chico que le gustaba le correspondía. Una maldición, por supuesto.</p><p> </p><p>―Draco, ¿quieres que hagamos ejercicio juntos?―le propuso, por mucho que le gustara y quisiera tentarle también se aburría mucho teniendo que estar así, casi sin hablarse y con Draco evitándole.</p><p> </p><p>―Podemos jugar a algo, si quieres.―La mirada asesina que le lanzó le quitó las ganas de jugar a nada,prefería conservar todos sus miembros.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Así que otra tarde más de mutismo y miradas asesinas, si supiera que gustarle a otra persona acabaría en eso... Este Draco le recordaba mucho más a su antiguo compañero de escuela que le hacía la vida imposible. Y pensar que eso era porque estaba enamorado de él, lo hacía todavía más loco.</p><p> </p><p>Sin embargo, a veces le pillaba mirándole con un anhelo que le hacía querer tirársele encima y no dejar de besarle y abrazarle.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>El ambiente se estaba volviendo opresivo y por mucho que a Harry le gustara jugar con fuego, tampoco era un suicida.</p><p> </p><p>Fue a darse una ducha, más por quitarse un rato de en medio que por otra cosa.</p><p> </p><p>Estaba enjabonándose tranquilamente cuando la puerta del baño golpeó la pared y casi se cae del susto.</p><p> </p><p>En la puerta estaba Draco, mirándole con más hambre de la que nadie debería tener en un lugar tan lleno de vaho.</p><p> </p><p>Se quitó la ropa a tirones y Harry empezó a ponerse realmente nervioso. ¿Qué mierda le pasaba? No podía verle bien sin las gafas y con el vaho, pero a medida que el rubio se aproximaba se percató de lo enfadado que parecía y lo empalmado que estaba.</p><p> </p><p>En un extraño instinto de supervivencia Harry se cubrió a sí mismo.</p><p> </p><p>―Vale, lo has conseguido―decía Draco andado hasta Harry y metiéndose en la pequeña ducha.</p><p> </p><p>―Sal de aquí, no te he invitado a entrar―dijo Harry.</p><p> </p><p>―Yo creo que sí―le arrinconó Draco―¿no es esto lo que llevas estos días queriendo provocar?</p><p> </p><p>Harry se apartó el agua que aún seguía cayendo de los ojos, Draco estaba muy cerca.</p><p> </p><p>―No así.</p><p> </p><p>Hasta el momento Draco había mantenido la distancia en su zona baja, la eliminó completamente clavando en su cadera su erección.</p><p> </p><p>―La nata, el show de la toalla, las posturas durante todo el día, los besos clavándote a mí―enumeró Draco y Harry comenzó a arrepentirse de todas aquellas tonterías―y la puerta del baño abierta.</p><p> </p><p>―Yo no la he dejado abierta―se quejó, porque era culpable de todo lo demás pero no de dejar la puerta abierta.</p><p> </p><p>―Ya no puedo más.―Podría ser excitante, podría haberlo provocado, pero a Harry no le estaba gustando el rumbo que estaba tomando todo aquello. Él no era una derrota y no le gustaba la mirada de Draco.</p><p> </p><p>―Vete―le dijo apartándolo, pero Draco solo se le pegó más.</p><p> </p><p>―Ya no.</p><p> </p><p>―Oh, claro que ahora sí.―Se enfadó Harry.</p><p> </p><p>Draco le atacó el cuello arrinconándole de nuevo y Harry le sacó de la ducha de un fuerte golpe.</p><p> </p><p>Y con una toalla salió él del baño.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Estaba empapado y enfadado; sí, quería a Draco y lo quería así, pero por los motivos acertados y no con toda esa rabia. No había imaginado su primera vez así.</p><p> </p><p>―Harry.―Draco no había tomado ni siquiera una toalla, pero su rostro estaba mortificado.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>―Quizás tengas razón y lo mejor sea que jamás estemos juntos―reconoció Harry tristemente.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ay, este giro no me ha gustado mucho, pero las que me conocéis de otras historias sabéis que estos vienen y no me puedo resistir a ellos.</p><p> </p><p>En fin, menuda mezcla.</p><p> </p><p>Hasta el próximo capítulo.</p><p>Shimi.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Cuarentena: día 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Harry se debatía entre dos sentimientos, la pena y la ira. Y fluctuaba de uno al otro cada 10 minutos, aproximadamente.</p><p class="p1">No habían vuelto a hablar desde que ambos habían salido del baño.</p><p class="p1">Se había torcido tanto todo en cuestión de minutos que le parecía que eran vidas completamente distintas la de hacía pocos días y la de esos momentos.</p><p class="p1">Hacer como si Draco no existiera, si era sincero, tampoco le estaba costando tanto. Todo consistía en ignorarlo todo, cada ruido, cada olor, hasta sus propios recuerdos.</p><p class="p1">Estaba enojado con el rubio, con él. Y por primera vez le dio crédito, quizás, aquello sí era lo mejor. Lo que había logrado aquella cuarentena no era algo real, solo dos personas obligadas a vivir juntas.</p><p class="p1">Dos personas que sentían cierta atracción la una por la otra; cierto consuelo al poder estar una junto a la otra, hacerla sonreír, escuchar sus comentarios ácidos, compartir parte de sus vidas, sus pensamientos e inquietudes.</p><p class="p1">Había estado junto a Draco durante toda su enfermedad, y no era tan mezquino como para no alegrarse que el rubio lo hubiera superado.</p><p class="p1">No se arrepentía de los abrazos, de los gestos de cariño, porque los necesitaba, y los había necesitado siempre.</p><p class="p1">Solo que estaba confundiendo las cosas como le había dicho Draco, ahora se daba cuenta. Por caliente que le resultara, no podía tener sentimientos reales por él. O eso se empeñaba en repetirse, porque lo que más le dolía, aquella parte de la pena que arrastraba, era que le iba a echar muchísimo de menos. Aún estando juntos, le echaba de menos, aunque hacía su mejor esfuerzo por ignorarle.</p><p class="p1">Debía ser su soledad, esa que arrastraba y arrastraría siempre.</p><p class="p1">Escuchó los pasos de Draco a su espalda, se negaba en mirarle. Una por orgullo, ya daba igual quién hubiera dejado la dichosa puerta abierta. Aquello les iba a reventar en la cara antes o después, y Harry no lo había querido ver.</p><p class="p1">Pero también, porque quizás, si le miraba, se le caería todo aquel castillo de naipes que eran sus convinciones al suelo.</p><p class="p1">Estaba deseando que todo aquel encierro acabara, 30 días habían dicho, le quedaba una semana y no sabía cómo iban a superarla.</p><p class="p1">Escuchó el sonido de loza a su lado, y los pasos de Draco alejarse. Cuando la curiosidad fue demasiado grande, se giró.</p><p class="p1">Un plato de comida estaba en su mesilla de noche, sí, no había comido en todo el día. El esfuerzo de ignorar a Draco no le daba para hacer mucho más, y en ese momento, su estómago traicionero rugió.</p><p class="p1">¿Debía tomarlo, debía rechazarlo?</p><p class="p1">Otro fuerte rugido, y a pesar de todo él no era un desagradecido y no estaba en su código ético tirar comida a la basura.</p><p class="p1">Estaba bueno, muy bueno.</p><p class="p1">Draco permaneció fuera de su vista todo el tiempo, y Harry agradeció ambos gestos.</p><p class="p1">Una vez terminó se volvió a girar, estaba comportándose como un crío escondiéndose en su cama, pero esa había sido la táctica inicial de Draco.</p><p class="p1">Y sentía que andar entre el enfado y la añoranza no le ayudaría a lidiar con él, no hoy, no ahora.</p><p class="p1">Cerró los ojos sintiéndose un poco mejor después de haber comido.</p><p class="p1">Soñó con Draco, soñó con su risa, y con su mirada hambrienta. Soñó con sus manos, y con los besos que se habían dado.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Amigas, una semana, y aquí no se acabará la cuarentena me temo.</p><p>Alguien dijo ayer, un paso adelante, tres hacia atrás. Es la eterna historia del Drarry, no sé, es su propio cliché. Jajajaja.</p><p>Escribo esta historia entre mi ordenador (al que le estoy cogiendo especial manía) y el teléfono, son capítulos cortitos que me permiten alternarlos. Pero veo que o me equivoco al escribir, o el autocorrector me los corrige y cuando reviso, no me doy ni cuenta.</p><p>Porque entre el homófono y el dichoso pato, estoy sembrada jajajaja.</p><p>El pato me da que hasta lo voy a dejar, me hace gracia y todo, el patito triste y desolado.</p><p>Otra cosa, veo vuestros comentarios, algunos los contesto, pero es verdad que la mayoría no. Espero que no os moleste, pero a veces escribo y me olvido hasta el día siguiente.</p><p>Sí leo los comentarios, ayer me topé con más de 600 comentarios en mi email y flipé literalmente. No solo de esta historia, y no solo de esta plataforma.</p><p>Así que mil gracias, estoy súper contenta con entreteneros, aunque os dé estos disgustos con los chicos, jejejejeje.</p><p>Muchos besos con tapabocas.</p><p>Hasta el próximo.</p><p>Shimi</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Cuarentena: día 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Harry estaba leyendo El Profeta en la mesa, un día entero en la cama era más que suficiente para él. Le dolía la espalda, le dolía la cabeza, y le dolía un puntito por encima de donde debía estar su estómago. Pero ese era otro tema, y que Draco estuviera sentado frente a él leyendo, no ayudaba a ese punto.</p><p class="p1">—¿Has visto el artículo sobre la posible cura?—le preguntó a Draco.</p><p class="p1">Este le miró con una extraña mirada, como si no esperaba que le volviera a hablar en el resto de su vida.</p><p class="p1">No iba a engañarse, ese había sido el plan original, pero le costaba horrores poder estar en ese silencio incómodo.</p><p class="p1">Solo estaban ellos dos, era absurdo.</p><p class="p1">—Sí, creen que pronto tendrán una poción más potente que la actual.</p><p class="p1">—¿Qué es lo primero que harás cuando salgamos?—le preguntó, era algo sobre lo que Harry había pensado, pero debía reconocer que hacía mucho que no se lo cuestionaba.</p><p class="p1">—Supongo que iré a ver a mi madre—dijo Draco, por algún motivo encontró sus manos más interesantes que mirar directamente a Harry—¿Y tú?</p><p class="p1">—Supongo que los Weasley se reunirán, y me gustaría verles.</p><p class="p1">Draco asintió.</p><p class="p1">—Cuando esto acabe—dijo Draco mirándole directamente, desde su discusión no se habían mirado tan fijo a los ojos—¿pedirás que te cambien de compañero?</p><p class="p1">Curiosamente Harry ni siquiera planteado esa posibilidad, aunque le había preguntado a Draco sobre sus planes una vez salieran, no se veía fuera, no se veía sin él.</p><p class="p1">—No, ¿y tú?—Su corazón iba a mil por hora, temía la respuesta de Draco. Aunque había sido obligado en un principio a cohabitar con él, ahora no quería cambiarlo por nadie más.</p><p class="p1">—Harry, no te entiendo.</p><p class="p1">Fue dicho de un modo tan sincero que Harry le tuvo que creer, y en el fondo, ¿él se entendía?</p><p class="p1">—Puede que todo esto se nos haya ido de las manos—confesó Harry.</p><p class="p1">—Siento lo que pasó en el baño, no tenía derecho—reconoció por su parte Draco.</p><p class="p1">Y ambos se quedaron en silencio, ¿en qué escenario alguno habría imaginado que se estarían pidiendo perdón mutuamente? Solo en uno apocalíptico, viéndolo bien, estaban en el escenario ideal.</p><p class="p1">—Dijimos que seriamos amigos, ¿verdad?—sonrió Harry, porque llegados a ese punto, le dolería perder a Draco fuera cual fuera la relación que les uniera.</p><p class="p1">—Y lo sellamos aquí mismo.—No había arrogancia en su voz, y a Harry le pareció mucho más joven de lo que ahora ellos eran.</p><p class="p1">—Creo que esto deberíamos sellarlo haciendo un enorme pastel, ¿qué me dices? Algo desproporcionado.—Hizo una mueca que le arrancó una carcajada a Draco.</p><p class="p1">Ambos se levantaron, sonaba bien, sonaban bien riéndose de nuevo.</p><p class="p1">Lo que había ocurrido entre ellos iban a tener que olvidarlo, y por propia experiencia era algo que habían acostumbrado a hacer. Iban superando fases, de enemigos a dos personas neutrales, compañeros de habitación, y ahora, amigos.</p><p class="p1">Harry asintió y ambos fueron a la cocina en tres pasos, la repostería era algo que a Draco se le daba extremadamente bien. Todo precisión y medidas exactas, sería un gran pastelero.</p><p class="p1">Mano a mano crearon capas y capas, iban a ser incapaces de acabársela en una semana, pero se sentía bien. Uno al lado del otro. Harry se apoyó un poco sobre Draco, y este le miró sonriendo, Draco impoluto, Harry con restos de nata por cara, pelo y ropa.</p><p class="p1">Tan diferentes.</p><p class="p1">Draco le retiró un pegotón de nata que tenía sobre la ceja, Harry le miró encogiéndose de hombros.</p><p class="p1">Amigos, estaba bien.</p><p class="p1">Solo que ninguno evitó el beso que se dieron, ni ese, ni los siguientes que vinieron.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Después de tantas chispas y fuegos apagados con prisas, uno dulce.</p><p>Besitos de nuevo.</p><p>Nos leemos.</p><p>Shimi.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Cuarentena: día 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Harry no era capaz de precisar quién de los dos había iniciado aquel beso.</p><p class="p1">Lo que sí sabía era que ambos habían continuado, con Harry contra la encimera y con Draco sobre él.</p><p class="p1">Sabían a nata, y a alegría.</p><p class="p1">—¿Esto entra entre los planes de ser amigos?—preguntó Draco con lo labios completamente hinchados.</p><p class="p1">A Harry le costó conectarse con lo que le estaba preguntando embobado en la imagen de Draco con el pelo revuelto y los labios rojos.</p><p class="p1">Ya consideraba que era lo suficientemente atractivo sin eso, ahora era una puñetera fantasía.</p><p class="p1">—Creo que se nos ha ido de las manos—dijo Harry sin ningún tipo de pena.</p><p class="p1">Draco se inclinó para volver a besarle, de un modo mucho, mucho más lento. Harry estaba a punto de derretirse, ¿cuántos días llevaban discutiendo para llegar a ese mismo punto?</p><p class="p1">Podía decir 24 días, o 10 años, según la cuenta que quisiera hacer.</p><p class="p1">Harry se enganchó de su cuello y le atrajo más fuerte contra él. Disfrutando como con ese gesto Draco le alzaba cargándole contra la encimera.</p><p class="p1">Harry no tenía mucha experiencia, pero sí la suficiente y las suficientes ganas como para saber cómo iban a acabar.</p><p class="p1">Al parecer Draco también, porque fue el que se separó primero.</p><p class="p1">—¿Vamos con calma?—preguntó Draco.</p><p class="p1">¿Con calma? A Harry le quemaban las manos por querer arrancarle todo lo que llevaba puesto.</p><p class="p1">Con calma.</p><p class="p1">—Sí.</p><p class="p1">La calma les había llevado a estar todo aquel día buscándose, ya fuera con sus bocas, o con sus manos, cadera junto a cadera en cualquier ocasión.</p><p class="p1">Con calma habían acabado en la cama de Harry con lo que solo iba a ser un beso de buenas noches.</p><p class="p1">Harry despertó pero en su cama ya no estaba Draco, y sintió que toda aquella calidez se iba un poco.</p><p class="p1">Estaba limpiando en la cocina, seguía tan llena de trastos como el día antes.</p><p class="p1">Harry se tomó unos minutos para mirarle, estaba acostumbrado a verle cortar, machacar, remover; pero rara vez le había visto limpiando.</p><p class="p1">Y no podía decir más que era hipnótico verle hacer cualquier tarea en aquel punto.</p><p class="p1">Con las manos llenas de agua y jabón se acercó hasta él, colocando sus brazos al rededor de su cintura. El rubio debía estar realmente sumergido en sus propios pensamientos porque se sorprendió chocando contra Harry que los sostuvo a ambos firmemente.</p><p class="p1">—Al final sí sabías fregar los platos—dijo sin soltarle, y colocando un beso suave y lento contra su cuello.</p><p class="p1">Draco se rió contra su cuerpo, y Harry notó la vibración contra sus labios.</p><p class="p1">—¿Café?—preguntó Draco.</p><p class="p1">—Por favor.</p><p class="p1">Sentados uno frente al otro con sendas tazas de café y algo para comer, eran incapaces de no mirarse, no tocarse.</p><p class="p1">¿Cómo podía cambiar tanto algo en solo un día?</p><p class="p1">La lechuza que entró por la ventana y dejó una carta sobre el regazo de Draco, le interrumpió la agradable mañana post besos.</p><p class="p1">El semblante de Draco cambió cuando ambos se dieron cuenta que aquello no era una simple carta, una vociferadora, que Draco trató de mantener callada con todas sus fuerzas.</p><p class="p1">“<em>No puedes hacerme esto, Draco, no puedes dejarme por una maldita carta. Cuando todo esto acabe ten los huevos de decírmelo a la cara, creía que al menos éramos amigos</em>”</p><p class="p1">Draco le miraba perplejo, y Harry sintió como el café se le cortaba en el estómago.</p><p class="p1">—Yo…</p><p class="p1">Los rastros de magia que había dejado la vociferadora ahora, a Harry, le parecían el menor de sus problemas.</p><p class="p1">—¿Tienes pareja?—preguntó Harry que no era capaz de creer lo que acaba de escuchar.</p><p class="p1">—Era algo que te iba a contar.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Triunfó el mal, muajajajaja.</p><p>Ah, no, que no debía decir eso.</p><p>Lo siento, he disfrutado demasiado con la parte final.</p><p>Apuestas sobre quién es la pareja de Draco, ¿qué podemos jugarnos?</p><p> </p><p>Este tira y afloja, no sé a ellos, pero a mí me va a dar en toda la cara.</p><p>¿Serán solo 30 capítulos?</p><p>Hasta el próximo capítulo.</p><p>Besos.</p><p>Shimi.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Cuarentena: día 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Harry no había esperado aquello, no, no lo había esperado.</p><p class="p1">Draco se había desecho de los restos de la vociferadora que parecían no querer dejar de quemarse delante de sus ojos.</p><p class="p1">Harry realmente no sabía nada de la vida de Draco, pensándolo fríamente alguien como él, tendría pareja, claro.</p><p class="p1">El chico que gritaba y se mostraba dolido en aquel estruendo de carta, debía sentirse realmente mal por verse terminado de una manera tan fría.</p><p class="p1">Eso le hacía replantearse muchas cosas sobre Draco, y no todas le gustaban.</p><p class="p1">—Déjame que pueda explicártelo, por favor—le suplicó Draco.</p><p class="p1">Y Harry aunque hubiera preferido largarse de allí para serenarse un poco, no podía hacerlo.</p><p class="p1">Solo asintió, porque era incapaz de articular una palabra.</p><p class="p1">—Blaise es amigo mío desde que éramos niños, hemos llevado una relación completamente abierta desde Hogwarts.</p><p class="p1">—¿Me estás jodiendo?—No tenía palabras, pero eso sí que no lo esperaba.—¿Y todo ese discurso de que llevas enamorado de mí toda tu puta vida?</p><p class="p1">—Harry, ¿qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?—¿En serio Draco no lo entendía?</p><p class="p1">Se estaba arrepintiendo de haber comenzado aquella conversación, de haberle besado; de tener unos sentimientos que ahora solo le lastimaban al escuchar la vida amorosa, hasta ahora desconocida, de Draco.</p><p class="p1">—¿Esperabas que fuera célibe por tener sentimientos por ti?—Una frase que le derribaba el corazón, y no para bien—Eras inalcanzable, Harry, nos odiábamos como mínimo.</p><p class="p1">&gt;&gt;—Blaise, como él dice, siempre ha sido mi amigo, pero hemos estado con otras personas durante estos años.—Al menos tenía la decencia de parecer un poco arrepentido—Nosotros lo teníamos asumidos, pero ahora, ahora no puedo estar así con él.</p><p class="p1">—¿Por qué?—preguntó Harry.</p><p class="p1">—¿En serio me vas a volver hacer repetirlo una y otra vez?—se quejó Draco.</p><p class="p1">Ante la falta de respuesta de Harry, Draco tan solo suspiró. Haciendo una tentativa de volver a acercarse a Harry, que este no rechazó totalmente.</p><p class="p1">—No es comparable, me da igual follarme a cualquiera, pero tú, joder, tú eres tú.</p><p class="p1">—¿Y Blaise?—Conocerle solo lo hacía más doloroso, se acordaba de aquel chico de Slytherin. Y dolía, mierda, dolía.</p><p class="p1">—Espero que lo entienda y siga siendo mi amigo.</p><p class="p1">—Joder, Draco, duele.</p><p class="p1">—Lo siento.</p><p class="p1">Ambos estaban enfrentados, tanto en sentimientos como físicamente.</p><p class="p1">¿Estaba siendo Draco sincero? ¿Era diferente? ¿Y si lo que ellos tenían no funcionaba y volvía con Blaise?</p><p class="p1">Se sintió tan pequeño, tan inexperto, tan a flor de piel, que cuando Draco le abrazó se dejó hacer. No le gustaba sentirse así.</p><p class="p1">Le gustaba Draco, le gustaba mucho, pero eso era algo que estaba afectando a su autoestima. No partían en igualdad de condiciones.</p><p class="p1">—No está bien—dijo Harry.</p><p class="p1">—Lo siento.</p><p class="p1">—No debiste dejarle por carta—le reprendió Harry, Draco le miró, y realmente parecía mortificado.</p><p class="p1">—Lo sé, pero no me parecía justo, ni para él, ni para ti.</p><p class="p1">—¿Y para ti?</p><p class="p1">Draco tan solo le abrazó con fuerza, Harry sintió que el consuelo en ese momento lo necesitaba Draco.</p><p class="p1">¿Qué iban a hacer ahora?</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">No habían vuelto a besarse desde el día antes, lo sentía como si estuvieran cometiendo un crimen.</p><p class="p1">Y Draco después de aquel tsunami parecía abatido.</p><p class="p1">—¿Y si esperamos a que acabe la cuarentena?—Sugirió Harry con la mente más fresca ese día.</p><p class="p1">Draco asintió, pero se seguía viendo abatido.</p><p class="p1">Harry no quería caer en sentirse mal por algo que no le correspondía, no quería justificar a Draco. Pero verle así tampoco le dejaba indiferente.</p><p class="p1">—¿Por qué tiene que ser todo siempre tan complicado?—se quejó Harry. Aunque esa, por mucho que le hubiese dolido que Draco hubiera estado con alguien más antes, no le hacía arrepentirse de lo que sentía por él.</p><p class="p1">—¿Y cuándo ha sido fácil en nuestras vidas?—dijo Draco triste.</p><p class="p1">Harry puede que se arrepintiera, pero ¿qué iba a hacer? Le costaba controlar sus propios impulsos, y eso era algo, junto a lo complicado en su vida, que siempre le acompañaba.</p><p class="p1">Se subió a horcajadas sobre Draco, abrazándole con brazos y piernas.</p><p class="p1">Y cuando Draco le apretó fuerte suspirándole contra el cuello se cuestionó ¿cuánto de largos podían hacerse cuatro días más?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hay cosas sobre las que no me gusta ni leer ni escribir, y es sobre infidelidades. Manda huevos que puedo escribir hasta de incestos, pero no que estén con otras personas ... en fin, traumas varios, supongo.</p><p> </p><p>Solo el Drarry me haría hacer esto.</p><p> </p><p>¿Cuatro días?</p><p> </p><p>Hasta el próximo capítulo.</p><p>Besos.</p><p>Shimi.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Cuarentena: día 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Harry miraba como Draco llevaba todo el día mandando y recibiendo lechuzas, se había prometido mantenerse al margen.</p><p class="p1">No meterse en algo que había sido antes de él, aunque le costaba, porque en el fondo le dolía que Draco no hubiera sido más sincero con él.</p><p class="p1">Luego, cuando le había contado más pormenores de su relación con Blaise, se arrepintió de habérselos pedido.</p><p class="p1">No comprendía cómo podía tener una relación de ese tipo, y fue ahí donde la pequeña semilla de la duda se había instalado en su pecho hasta formar un sistema boscoso que amenazaba con ahogarlo.</p><p class="p1">No quería entrar allí, no había tenido nunca una relación, porque a lo que tuvo con Ginny no podría más que llamarle un intento engañoso sobre lo que era acercarse a otra persona.</p><p class="p1">¿Era normal sentir que todo estaba fuera de control? ¿Que estaba poniendo parte de su estabilidad emocional en sus manos? ¿Que con solo un apretón de ellas podía destruirlo?</p><p class="p1">La última lechuza se fue volando mirando mal a Draco, el animal estaba cansado, y dudaba que fuera a recibir ninguna otra notificación por ese día.</p><p class="p1">Draco parecía cansado a muchos niveles, no quería sentirse culpable por lo que le había ocurrido a Blaise, pero algo le decía que este, tenía más sentimientos por Draco que a la inversa.</p><p class="p1">Una rama más creció hasta su garganta, esquivando la sonrisa cansada de Draco.</p><p class="p1">De algún modo habían llegado a un acuerdo tácito donde los besos estaban prohibidos pero no los abrazos, y Draco le abrazó.</p><p class="p1">Harry sentía que se asfixiaba, y no era por la fuerza de los brazos de Draco.</p><p class="p1">—¿Vas a decírmelo?—preguntó Draco separándose a penas.</p><p class="p1">—¿Qué?</p><p class="p1">—Tus pensamientos siempre han sido muy ruidosos—le acarició la nariz.</p><p class="p1">Harry bufó y se separó.</p><p class="p1">—Sé que algo está ahí al borde, pero no sé que es, y no quiero poner nada en tu boca que tú no quieras decir.</p><p class="p1">Harry se pegó a la ventana, como si ver el patio, el exterior, le diera algo de libertad.</p><p class="p1">—¿Tú… tú vas a querer que tengamos ese tipo de relación?—dijo Harry señalando la mesa llena de pergaminos.</p><p class="p1">—No te entiendo, sé más preciso.</p><p class="p1">—Abierta—lo dijo como si hubiera dicho Voldemort en la comunidad mágica, una palabra llena de miedo.</p><p class="p1">—No.—Draco fue tan rápido que sorprendió a Harry—No quiero tener ese tipo de relación contigo—Miró a la mesa, y guardó todas las cartas de Blaise.—¿Tú quieres tenerla?</p><p class="p1">—No, eso me hace sentir inseguro. Yo nunca he tenido una relación—se confesó—. Ya sabes, más virgen que Myrtle, la llorona—Quiso reírse, pero la verdad, ni su broma le hizo gracia.</p><p class="p1">Draco se le acercó, y parecía dudoso sobre si sería buena idea abrazar a Harry.</p><p class="p1">—Yo solo he tenido una relación, y me cuesta llamarla de ese modo, quizás no te ayude a creerme y me consideres alguien frío, pero yo no le amaba, no de ese modo, no de este.</p><p class="p1">—Draco, me haces un lío.—A pesar del lío, se había acostumbrado demasiado a pegarse a su cuerpo. No sabía que le podría hacer sentir también abrazarse a él.</p><p class="p1">—Y sobre que seas virgen, ahora sí que me vas a odiar, pero no puedes llegar a imaginar lo que eso me hace sentir.</p><p class="p1">—¿Qué?</p><p class="p1">—Creo que tienes suficiente mal concepto de mí como para decírtelo—sonrió Draco sin dejar a Harry apartarse.</p><p class="p1">—¡Venga ya!—sonrió nervioso Harry.</p><p class="p1">—Lo siento, soy un sangrepura retrógrado, ¿no?—Draco trató de restarle importancia al asunto.</p><p class="p1">Harry se separó sonrojándose, mierda, eso así no iba a ir bien, porque tampoco en eso jugaban en igualdad.</p><p class="p1">—No, no quiero nada abierto contigo, cerrado y muy cerrado, si a ti te parece bien.</p><p class="p1">—Me parece bien.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"Hablando se entiende la basca", Dios, qué vieja soy. </p><p>Hablad más, aunque no haya besitos. </p><p>¿Día 27? Y todos los demás que llevamos encima, ¿verdad? Por aquí no parece que nos vayan a soltar pronto, y la verdad, no sé que voy a hacer cuando tengamos que salir. Me he acostumbrado demasiado a estar en casita todo el día.</p><p>He estado a un pelo de poner pato, que lo sepáis, jajajaja.</p><p> </p><p>Hasta el próximo capítulo.</p><p>Toquecito de codos.</p><p>Shimi.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Cuarentena: día 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Harry como en un retroceso a 28 días antes estaba junto a la ventana mordiéndose la piel sobrante alrededor de sus uñas.</p><p class="p1">Y como haciendo el mismo papel de su parte, Draco estaba en la cama leyendo.</p><p class="p1">Salvo que esa distancia no se debía a la cuarentena, no del todo, quizás.</p><p class="p1">Se debía a que estar demasiado tiempo “pegados” se estaba haciendo duro, muy duro.</p><p class="p1">Solo eran dos días, podían esperar dos días.</p><p class="p1">Harry había sido el que lo había propuesto, pero también eran incapaces de no abrazarse cada rato.</p><p class="p1">Estaba bien, estaba muy bien, pero a Harry se le estaba empezando a hacer cuesta arriba que no estuviera mucho mejor.</p><p class="p1">Estaban tan cerca que no arrimarse un poco más y besar a Draco era como una condena, una condena larga y caliente que él mismo se había autoimpuesto.</p><p class="p1">Ahora le costaba desdecirse, habían estado hablando, sobre lo que cada uno entendía como una relación. Y sorprendentemente, aunque quizás no tanto, ambos pensaban lo mismo.</p><p class="p1">Horas de charlas sobre aspectos tan íntimos que Harry, en realidad, nunca los había hablado con nadie. Draco le aseguró que él tampoco había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo, porque sus relaciones no habían sido así.</p><p class="p1">Ver al siempre seguro, irónico y mordaz rubio mirarlo incluso con un cierto rastro de timidez a Harry le ponía muy tonto, y muy blando, y muy caliente.</p><p class="p1">Y por eso, él se había despertado y autoimpuesto una sana distancia para evitar lanzarse encima y pasarse sus promesas por el forro.</p><p class="p1">Para lamerle ese cuello tan largo y tan blanco que tenía. La clavícula, ¡Merlín bendito! No había visto una clavícula tan sexy en su vida.</p><p class="p1">Gimió de dolor al arrancarse más piel de la cuenta, dejando un feo cerco rosa donde había tirado en su dedo.</p><p class="p1">Draco levantó la vista, pero no le dijo nada, tenía una sonrisa que decía muchas cosas, y en el cerebro calenturiento de Harry todas decían lo mismo.</p><p class="p1">Y no ayudaba la imagen de Draco entrando en la ducha de días antes, en su momento le había molestado por todo lo que significaba.</p><p class="p1">Pero ahora, ahora, era una maldita obsesión. Que podría estar asombrado, y mucho, pero no se perdió el más mínimo detalle de la polla de Draco. Alzada e hinchada, y toda bella como él maldito parecía ser en todo su ser.</p><p class="p1">Té, debería tomar té, pero con hielo.</p><p class="p1">¿Dos días? Dos y medio, porque aún le quedaban demasiadas horas por delante. ¿Cuántas horas eran esas? Veintucuatro por dos, más doce, quizás once.</p><p class="p1">Bufó, no le daba el cerebro para algo más que pensar en sexo.</p><p class="p1">Ni de adolescente había estado tan cachondo.</p><p class="p1">De nuevo Draco le miró.</p><p class="p1">—¿Problemas?—le dijo con media sonrisa, y bajando su vista hacia abajo.</p><p class="p1">Harry lucía la misma erección que tenía constantemente en su cabeza.</p><p class="p1">—59 horas, 3540 minutos, demasiados segundo—le retó Harry, y Draco se rió dejando el libro a un lado.</p><p class="p1">—Yo no se lo diré a nadie si tú tampoco lo haces—le ofreció empezando a levantarse lentamente de la cama.</p><p class="p1">—Yo lo sabré—gritó Harry—¡Quédate ahí sentado!</p><p class="p1">—Lo que tú quieras—dijo sin perder la sonrisa—, pero o entras tú o al baño o lo haré yo, decídete.</p><p class="p1">Harry imaginó demasiado bien la escena, y lo tubo claro.</p><p class="p1">—Iré yo primero—sentía vergüenza en su voz, porque mientras él aliviaba su problema, Draco sabría lo que estaba haciendo.</p><p class="p1">A veces odiaba hacerse estúpidas promesas a sí mismo.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Os juro que no tenía ni idea de qué iba a escribir hoy, un buen rato delante de la pantalla en blanco, a ver, a ver, qué les hacemos hacer a estos dos hoy.</p><p> </p><p>Ya me saturé de drama, aunque en cierto modo tienen un nuevo drama, todo tendrá que ver con el aguante que tenga Harry para contenerse a sí mismo XD</p><p> </p><p>Ay, chicas, que nos quedan dos capitulitos, ¿qué voy a hacer yo después sin vosotros todos los días?</p><p> </p><p>Hasta mañana.</p><p> </p><p>Besos.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Cuarentena: día 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry y Draco habían decidido hacer muchas cosas ese día, muchas para olvidarse de otros temas.</p><p>Sabía que Draco no pensaba exactamente igual que él, pero había decidido no volver a decir nada respecto a su autocontención.</p><p>Y pese a ser Harry quien por no haberlo hecho nunca no debería estar así de impaciente, el calmado, como siempre, era Draco.</p><p>Algo le decía que algo en su lógica no era del todo correcto, pero llegados a ese punto. Aguantar un día más no debería ser tan complicado.</p><p>—¿Estás seguro que eso hay que limpiarlo?—le preguntó Draco con el gesto arrugado por el asco. El rubio estaba mirando a la taza del retrete como el que mira a una acromátula.</p><p>—Sí, y a conciencia.</p><p>—Prefiero limpiar la ducha—le pidió Draco, pero Harry se negó, él ya había limpiado suficientes veces ese trasto y ese día no le iba a tocar a él.</p><p>La imagen de Draco lo más lejos posible de la pieza de cerámica, metiendo la mano dentro. Le hizo reír, una mala cara y volvió a su tarea de frotar dentro de la ducha.</p><p>La imagen de lo que había sucedido allí dentro le aceleró el pulso, quizás hubiera sido buena idea haber cambiado de tarea. No había frotado tanto un azulejo tan sonrojado en su vida.</p><p>Estaba claro que cuando les dieran el alto al encierro, ese lugar iba a volver a estar empañadísimo y lleno de gemidos.</p><p>"Harry, tranquilízate" se amonestó a sí mismo, no podía estar evitándolo y luego no dejar de pensar en hacerlo con Draco. Pero una cosa era la lógica y otras su cuerpo con las hormonas hasta las cejas.</p><p>—No vuelvo a hacer esto en mi vida—se quejó Draco resoplando y tirando los guantes como si estuvieran cubierto de Viruela de Dragón—. Amo la magia.</p><p>Harry solo se rió pero fue incapaz de darse la vuelta, estaba en cuclillas frotando el suelo, y volvía a estar en problemas, menuda novedad.</p><p>—¿Qué toca ahora?—le pregunto Draco metiendo medio cuerpo en la ducha.</p><p>Harry al apartarse un poco se resbaló y en el proceso Draco le tiró un brazo para agarrarle, la conclusión fue que ambos acabaron dentro de la ducha, pegados, de nuevo, muy pegados.</p><p>—¿Estás bien?—le preguntó Draco mirándole con preocupación, se había dado un buen golpe, pero no era eso lo que le preocupaba a Harry.</p><p>—Sí—se rió, dada la postura, acabó agarrado de Draco cual koala, una postura que nunca había pensado que le pudiera gustar tanto.</p><p>—¿Crees en las señales?—le preguntó Draco acariciándole la frente.</p><p>—Depende, en las que vaticinan muerte, no.</p><p>—¿Y las que vaticinan besos?—acarició Draco su mejilla.</p><p>—¿Besos?—Era absurdo hacer como si Harry no tuviera una erección, pero llegados a ese punto, se había cansado de disimular y ambos se sintieron.</p><p>—Un beso, para más señas.</p><p>—¿Sólo uno?—hizo un mohín Harry.</p><p>—Lo prometo.</p><p>—Solo uno—sonrió Harry, la línea imaginaria que habían trazado se estaba desdibujando con todo aquel jabón debajo de ellos.</p><p>Draco le besó, largo, muy largo y muy lento.</p><p>¿Cuánto dura un único beso? Por Harry ese podía durar toda su vida.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hola chicas, capítulo 29 y la línea de los besos se la acaban de saltar a la torera, jajajaja.</p><p>Bueno, además del besito vengo a ofreceros algo más.</p><p>Estoy a punto de llegar a los 4000 seguidores en Wattpad y se me ha ocurrido celebrarlo de alguna forma, un alma caritativa me dio una idea genial.</p><p>Haré una historia de varios oneshot con vuestras sugerencias (personajes, situaciones, la idea la pones tú), pero para hacerlo más emocionante haremos un sorteo.</p><p>Tú te inscribes y yo te doy un número, digamos que saldrán ¿10 ganadores? Si sale tu número tú me dices lo que quieres que te escriba: Draco veela enamorando a medio Hogwarts; Remus teniendo un harem de lobitos, no sé, la idea será la tuya y tus personajes.</p><p>Para las que no estáis en wattpad, déjame un comentario en este capítulo diciéndome que quieres participar y yo te daré el número contestándotelo. (Tienes que estar registrado para que pueda hacerlo, creo)</p><p>¿Os parece? ¿Os apetece?</p><p>Besitos, Shimi.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Cuarentena: día 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">El Profeta aquella mañana había llegado con las buenas noticias, el confinamiento estaba llegando a su fin. Iban a ir restableciendo la normalidad poco a poco.</p><p class="p1">Aún se pedía reducir la magia a lo mínimo indispensable, y que los magos, sobre todos aquellos que estaban por cumplir más de 130 años, se quedaran en sus casas de momento.</p><p class="p1">Había llegado el día, su último día de confinamiento. Y ambos sabían que nada tenía que ver con volver a la vida normal. Porque esta, para ambos, iba a tener muchos matices nuevos.</p><p class="p1">No, la vida les daba igual en esos momentos.</p><p class="p1">Les había costado muchísimo separarse en la ducha el día antes, y Harry no confesaría ante nadie más que había estado a punto de correrse solo con el roce del cuerpo de Draco sobre él.</p><p class="p1">Para su suerte y sentido del ridículo, todo había acabado antes de que él acabara en sus pantalones.</p><p class="p1">Sin embargo, ese día, a las 12 de la noche habían acordado que iban a terminar de una vez por todas con aquella tensión.</p><p class="p1">Harry estaba emocionado y asustado al mismo tiempo, la experiencia con Charlie no había sido especialmente buena cuando este intentó penetrarle. Pero bueno, Draco no era Charlie, y esa era su máxima garantía para aquella noche.</p><p class="p1">Se alegró de que él no fuera el único que consultaba la hora continuamente. Draco, por primera vez en toda aquella cuarentena, obviando el primer incidente de la ducha, se mostraba ansioso como él.</p><p class="p1">Ambos se miraron y se rieron.</p><p class="p1">—¿Tú también estás nervioso, eh?—preguntó retóricamente Harry.</p><p class="p1">Draco se saltó el acuerdo tácito de no tocarse más ese día. Le abrazó, y Harry no era capaz de decirle que no, porque lo necesitaba tanto como él.</p><p class="p1">—Solo a ti se te puede ocurrir este tipo de acuerdos extraños—le beso la cabeza—¿Realmente hay diferencia entre hacerlo ahora, aquí, solos los dos a hacerlo dentro de unas horas igualmente aquí solos?</p><p class="p1">Harry sacó la cabeza del hueco en el pecho de Draco que le quedaba perfecto para él.</p><p class="p1">—¿A qué te refieres?</p><p class="p1">—Sé porque quieres hacer esto así, pero si lo piensas bien, de tener que esperar tendríamos que hacerlo una vez “salgamos” de esta habitación. Una vez que hable en persona con Blaise; una vez que veas si te gusto quitando el tener que estar encerrado solo conmigo.</p><p class="p1">Harry se sacó la lanza del corazón al escuchar el maldito nombre de Blaise, algo que tampoco reconocería. Pero se aplacó cuando el final de aquella frase estaba llena de las inseguridades de Draco.</p><p class="p1">—Me gustas aquí, y fuera de aquí.</p><p class="p1">Draco quiso separarse y dejar de abrazarle, Harry no se lo permitió y puso en marcha su técnica koala, que tan bien depurada tenía ya.</p><p class="p1">Sin embargo, Draco miró hacia otro lado.</p><p class="p1">—Draco, me gustas.—Harry quería que le mirara y fue ascendiendo por su cuello hasta su mandíbula dejándole pequeños besos.</p><p class="p1">—Me gustas—volvió a repetir buscando sus labios—¿por qué iba a mentirte?</p><p class="p1">—No hace falta que mientas, no tiene que ver con que tú ahora no lo creas así.</p><p class="p1">—No te entiendo.</p><p class="p1">—Será que tengo miedo.</p><p class="p1">Harry le tomó del rostro haciendo que bajara un poco la cabeza, no le quedaba más remedio que le mirase.</p><p class="p1">—¿Cómo voy a saber que no te aburrirás de mí una vez me tengas?—preguntó Harry.</p><p class="p1">—No digas tonterías—bufó Draco.</p><p class="p1">—Las mismas que tú estás diciendo—le corrigió Harry.</p><p class="p1">—Pero…</p><p class="p1">—Creo que no nos va a quedar más remedio que confiar en el otro.</p><p class="p1">Confiar, el uno en el otro, eso, más que tener sexo, iba a ser el verdadero reto.</p><p class="p1">—Entonces, de tener sexo esta noche, nada, ¿no?—dijo Harry empezando a apartarse.</p><p class="p1">Draco bajó sus manos de su cintura hasta agarrar con ambas manos el trasero de Harry con mucha fuerza haciendo que el moreno gimiera mezcla de placer y dolor.</p><p class="p1">—He aguantado 30 puñeteros días encerrado en este cuartucho sin volverme loco, no te atrevas a conseguir que lo haga en tan solo un par de horas.</p><p class="p1">Harry tragó duro, miró el reloj. Quedaban cuatro horas, cuatro jodidas horas.</p><p class="p1">—A la mierda—gimió Harry cuando Draco volvió a apretarle.—Será nuestro pequeño secreto.</p><p class="p1">Draco sonrió del modo más sexy que había visto en toda su vida, y le alzó llevándole a la cama.</p><p class="p1">Cuando dio con su espalda en el colchón Draco le miró desde arriba, le recorrió de arriba a abajo, como si Harry fuera comestible.</p><p class="p1">Y Harry alimentaría a Draco con su cuerpo si era necesario.</p><p class="p1">El rubio empezó a desnudarse, sí, ya se habían visto desnudos, pero no así. Sin vaho la cosa cambiaba mucho.</p><p class="p1">A Harry le temblaban las manos tratando de sacarse la camiseta. Draco se quitó la suya sin esfuerzo.</p><p class="p1">Los pantalones fueron los siguientes en caer de sus caderas delgadas; a Harry le costó mucho menos trabajo desprenderse de la parte baja. Pero con las prisas se lo quitó todo. Todo.</p><p class="p1">Los ojos de Draco se abrieron y cerraron como los de una pantera.</p><p class="p1">—Te voy a devorar—le prometio bajando por todo su cuerpo. Sería absurdo esconder la erección que tenía, así que en un alarde de atrevimiento Harry alzó sus caderas.</p><p class="p1">Draco se desnudó completamente, dejando claro que sí, era totalmente perfecto, como Harry vio en la ducha.</p><p class="p1">Estaba tan pendiente de no perderse ni un milímetro de piel pálida que los dedos de Draco alzándole el rostro mirándole le sacaron de lo que parecía un sueño erótico, pero no, era real.</p><p class="p1">Draco le besó mientras se colocaba sobre él, pecho contra pecho, cadera contra cadera, Harry abrió las piernas y Draco encajó perfectamente entre ellas.</p><p class="p1">Había sido duro tenerle en esa misma postura con ropa de por medio, pero ahora, solo piel y fluidos, era imposible.</p><p class="p1">Salvo que Draco no le dio opción de réplica, le succionaba la vida a través de sus besos. Sí, podían ser más intensos, más húmedos de lo que lo habían sido hasta la fecha, o quizás solo fuera que tenía la polla de Draco sobre la suya, y eso lo ponía todo como 200º más caliente.</p><p class="p1">—¿Estás bien?—le preguntó Draco retirándose a penas.</p><p class="p1">Harry bizqueaba tratando de mirarle tan cerca, podía arder en ese momento, y aún así agradecía el gesto de Draco.</p><p class="p1">—Sigue, por favor.</p><p class="p1">Draco le dio un beso, uno suave, y fue descendiendo por su cuello, ¿Cómo era posible que la lengua de Draco quemara y enfriara al mismo tiempo? ¿Por qué mierda no habían hecho eso antes?</p><p class="p1">Lamió sus abdominales haciéndole cosquillas a Harry, pero en ningún momento quiso que dejara de hacerlo.</p><p class="p1">Más abajo, más abajo suplicaba con la mirada Harry, y Draco era bueno concediendo deseos al parecer.</p><p class="p1">Frente a su polla, con las piernas aún abiertas, Draco encajaba bien, y le miró.</p><p class="p1">—Te dije que iba a devorarte—le recordó—¿Listo?</p><p class="p1">Harry había nacido listo para que Draco se la chupara, pero tan solo dijo un gimiente sí.</p><p class="p1">Draco le engulló, y Harry siseó, no era la primera mamada, pero mierda que sí era la mejor de su vida. Draco lamía lento, pero sin dejarle ni un segundo.</p><p class="p1">—Draco, Draco—gemía Harry, el rubio le miró sonriendo con su polla dentro de la boca, ¿cómo podía hacer eso?</p><p class="p1">No podía aguantar mucho más si Draco le succionaba tan seguido.</p><p class="p1">—No, no, para—pidió, iba a correrse si seguía chupándole así.</p><p class="p1">—¿No te gusta?—dijo Draco sacándosela con un sonoro plof húmedo.</p><p class="p1">—Si sigues así me voy a correr—confesó Harry un poco abochornado.</p><p class="p1">—¿Y qué tiene de malo eso?—dijo Draco relamiéndose con el sabor de Harry.</p><p class="p1">—Joder, voy a reventar.</p><p class="p1">Draco ascendió hasta sus labios y le besó.</p><p class="p1">—Hazlo, tenemos toda la noche.</p><p class="p1">Entre el sabor en su bocas y las calientes palabras de Draco, casi se corre solo con eso, pero Draco volvió a descender y se lo volvió a meter en la boca.</p><p class="p1">No era suave, estaba totalmente dispuesto a que Harry se corriera, mientras él le miraba desde abajo.</p><p class="p1">Harry le agarró del cabello, no era capaz de dejar de mirarle mientras sintió como se tensaban sus huevos.</p><p class="p1">—Me corro—le avisó, pero Draco no le soltó, atrapando cada latigazo en su boca.</p><p class="p1">Harry cayó hacia atrás en la cama, eso había sido intenso. Muy intenso.</p><p class="p1">Draco subió hasta estar a su lado.</p><p class="p1">—Eres realmente caliente—le besó la nuca llena de sudor. Harry rió suavemente aún tratando de recobrar algo del aire que se había ido por completo de sus pulmones.</p><p class="p1">Draco le abrazó por detrás, girándolo para quedar pegados.</p><p class="p1">—Espera, dame un momento—le pidió Harry.</p><p class="p1">—No te preocupes, solo descansa—le besó Draco una vez más—, de todas formas aún no es la hora.</p><p class="p1">Harry miró el reloj. No, oficialmente, no era la hora.</p><p class="p1">Sus ojos se iban cerrando, poco a poco, y con Draco abrazándole por detrás todo parecía estar donde debía.</p><p class="p1">—Draco.</p><p class="p1">—Shh, no te preocupes, voy a despertarte cuando sea la hora.</p><p class="p1">Para dejarle claras su intenciones de que la noche no había hecho más que comenzar y que aquello había sido un pequeño adelanto, Draco le encajó entre las nalgas su polla, solo acariciándole con ella.</p><p class="p1">Harry se quedó dormido sonriendo, y Draco le besó cada trozo de piel que le daba aquella postura.</p><p class="p1">No le parecía ninguna mala manera de despedirse de aquella cuarentena y de la jodida enfermedad.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¿Tú ves la palabra fin? Porque yo no.</p><p> </p><p>Un poquito más, solo un poquito más.</p><p> </p><p>Hasta el próximo capítulo, amores.</p><p> </p><p>Shimi.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Post-cuarentena: día 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Draco aún no se creía que aquello estuviera siendo verdad.</p><p class="p1">Aunque tuviera el cuerpo de Harry abrazado, aunque notara su respiración pausada y relajada entre sus manos.</p><p class="p1">Llevaba tanto tiempo con aquel enamoramiento, y que este no fuera correspondido, que aún le costaba creerlo.</p><p class="p1">Había idealizado todo de Harry, lo sabía, algo que no estaba al alcance de sus manos. Acarició el pecho firme y duro del moreno. Sin embargo, cuando entró en la academia de aurores, no lo hizo por el afán de seguir a su lado.</p><p class="p1">Cuando su futuro se truncó, un futuro no decidido por él mismo en ningún momento, demasiadas posibilidades se abrieron ante él. Y un sueño que había sido truncado en su niñez se volvió posible.</p><p class="p1">Había sido exculpado, demostrando que él fue obligado a tomar la marca; obligado a traicionar a todo Hogwarts dejando entrar a los mortífagos; obligado a tomar decisiones por el bien de su propia familia.</p><p class="p1">Draco no había matado a nadie, no había torturado a nadie, y finalmente no había cometido ningún crimen, ya que las tentativas de asesinato a Dumbledore quedaron como intentos vagos sin reales intenciones homicidas.</p><p class="p1">El testimonio de Harry había sido clave, Draco nunca supo en su momento que él había visto todo lo que sucedió en la torre de astronomía; de como estuvo a punto de aceptar la propuesta de Dumbledore.</p><p class="p1">De como esa opción murió antes de que él pudiera agarrarla.</p><p class="p1">A su favor habló de como Draco intento ocultarlo de su familia cuando fueron atrapados por los carroñeros, o como evitó que Crabbe los quemara vivos en la sala de los menesteres.</p><p class="p1">Nunca entendió por qué Harry hizo aquello, quizás consideraba que tenía una deuda de algún tipo con él por aquellos actos. Quizás solo fuera su complejo de héroe.</p><p class="p1">Pero no era estúpido, y lo agradecía, lo agradecía infinitamente. Y una parte de su corazón, ese que trataba de proteger en cualquier momento que Harry estuviera cerca, ese estúpido corazón, se emocionó.</p><p class="p1">No volvió a verlo por un par de años.</p><p class="p1">Nadie le esperaba en la academia de aurores, pero superó las pruebas de acceso y no podían cerrarle las puertas. Eso no significaba que le recibieran con los brazos abiertos.</p><p class="p1">Le había costado levantar aquella máscara de impasibilidad, pero lo había conseguido.</p><p class="p1">Cuando le designaron a Harry como compañero de habitación, pensó que el moreno se negaría. Él mismo iba a ir a quejarse, no quería cohabitar con él, no era tan jodidamente suicida.</p><p class="p1">Sin embargo, cuando este le sonrió sacando sus pertenencias del baúl, y diciéndole que aquello sí que iba a ser toda una experiencia. No fue capaz de hacerlo, no cuando las estúpidas fantasía de ser correspondido comenzaron a machacarle el cerebro.</p><p class="p1">Pero rápido le quedó claro que no debía hacerse ilusiones, y menos mal, porque la convivencia era nula, Harry no volvía más que para dormir. Y Draco lo asumió, estaba bien, no tendría que ser de otro modo. Además, tres años no eran tantos.</p><p class="p1">El resto de compañeros tenían sus más— otorgándole varios amantes—, y sus menos con él—algunos hechizos siempre acababan siendo desviados por los pelos—. Sin embargo, que fuera el compañero de Harry le daba una especie de protección que podía jurar el moreno ni siquiera conocía.</p><p class="p1">Cuando decretaron aquella cuarentena, Draco pidió volver a Malfoy Manor, su petición fue denegada, y allí se encontró compartiendo todas sus horas con Harry.</p><p class="p1">Pensó que él sería el primero en claudicar, pero fue Harry el que trató, después de tanto tiempo, de tener una relación con él. Al menos, como compañeros, tratando de sacarle conversación continuamente.</p><p class="p1">Draco tenía dividida su mente entre las fantasías sobre lo que nunca serían, y la realidad donde trataba de mantenerse a raya.</p><p class="p1">Ambas se fueron a la mierda casi a la misma vez, porque fue incapaz de no tomarle el pelo, de sacarle sonrisas, de ver sus sonrojos y querer lamerlo de pies a cabeza.</p><p class="p1">Porque Harry era lo que él más quería, y tenerle no era posible, eso sí que era una realidad. No podía aceptar que esa realidad cambiara en unos pocos días, no podía darse ese lujo.</p><p class="p1">¿Por qué? Porque construirse era complicado, pero reconstruirse era mucho peor, y él ya lo había tenido que hacer una vez.</p><p class="p1">Harry se movió despacio entre sus brazos, acariciándole con su redondo trasero.</p><p class="p1">Draco estaba muerto de miedo, eso lo sabía él, y su conciencia, y poco a poco creía que Harry se iba dando cuenta.</p><p class="p1">Había escrito a Blaise, no iba a justificarse a sí mismo que no había estado con Harry antes por él. Tampoco que después de los años no tuviera sentimientos más profundos que los de una simple amistad o una relación de amantes con él. Pero nunca le mintió a Blaise, nunca le dijo que le amara, porque no lo hacía.</p><p class="p1">Cuando escribió el nombre del moreno en su carta, no esperaba que Blaise reaccionara así. Se había equivocado, y la cara de Harry al escuchar la vociferadora le pesaba.</p><p class="p1">Aún tenía una conversación pendiente con Blaise, por su amistad, por los sentimientos que él había desconocido por parte de Blaise.</p><p class="p1">Pero no se arrepentía de lo que Harry y él estaban comenzando, tenía miedo, sí. Draco Malfoy estaba acojonado de que sus sueños se hicieran realidad.</p><p class="p1">Abrazándole se le pasaba, se le olvidaba, sus esperanzas volaban.</p><p class="p1">—Mmm—se quejó bajito Harry.</p><p class="p1">Draco reconocía que el maldito Potter tenía un modo de volverle loco que había necesitado de toda su resistencia para combatir.</p><p class="p1">—No me has despertado—se volvió a quejar Harry.</p><p class="p1">—¿No?—dijo Draco enterrando sus labios en su cuello cálido, empujando su cadera.</p><p class="p1">Harry buscó sus gafas sobre la mesilla, y miró la hora.</p><p class="p1">Se habían pasado diez minutos de las doce.</p><p class="p1">Se giró para mirarle, ya habían hecho algo más que besarse, pero a Draco le seguía robando el aliento que le mirara de ese modo.</p><p class="p1">Nunca había tenido ese sentimiento con nadie más, de sentirse derretido por dentro ante otro persona, ante sus gestos, sus expresiones, y endurecerse por estos mismos, por sus palabras, sus quejas u opiniones.</p><p class="p1">Eso era peligroso, y era lo que más miedo le daba. Perder el control sobre sí mismo, ya se lo habían arrebatado una vez, y aunque no fue del mismo modo, no quería volver a perderlo. Aunque si debía ser sincero, por Harry, lo intentaría.</p><p class="p1">Le besó, porque era incapaz de expresarlo con palabras. Y porque le daba vergüenza abochórnalos con mil cursilerías que le pasaban por la mente.</p><p class="p1">Le apretó mientras Harry se giraba para quedar de lado frente a frente, y las gafas se le movieron.</p><p class="p1">¿Por qué algo que quedaría ridículo en otro en él tenía que ser tan jodidamente tierno?</p><p class="p1">La que era menos tierna era la erección que Harry frotó contra la suya.</p><p class="p1">Draco no se consideraba mal amante, bajo su punto de vista, y por el hecho de que los chicos solían querer repetir después. Pero con Harry no tenía prisas, y a la vez no veía la hora.</p><p class="p1">Aquel cocimiento lento que se traían era la cosa más adolescente que había vivido, ni siquiera en su adolescencia había esperado tanto por nadie.</p><p class="p1">Metió su polla entre las piernas de Harry, mientras le besaba.</p><p class="p1">Harry se tumbó colocándolos de un modo muy similar a como habían estado horas antes. Las piernas separadas de tal modo que Draco quedó justo encajado sobre su culo, ese tan virgen y redondo que le despertaba demasiadas emociones.</p><p class="p1">Quería hacerlo bien, quería prepare bien, no quería indagar en las experiencias pasadas de Harry, en ese casi; no quería tener imágenes de él con nadie más. Viniendo de él era algo contradictorio, de algunos ni se acordaba, para ser sincero. Pero ser su primera vez no era solo sexo, era más, era un recuerdo que Harry siempre iba a tener.</p><p class="p1">Draco bajó su mano hasta acariciar aquel punto fruncido y sensible, Harry gimió, y recogiendo su propio fluido preseminal lo extendió al rededor de su ano.</p><p class="p1">Notaba como Harry iba relajándose, pero necesitaba más, mucha más lubricación. Habitualmente con un simple hechizo podría conseguir preparar a cualquiera, pero Draco no se atrevía aún a utilizar la magia, y prepararlo manualmente lo hacía más íntimo.</p><p class="p1">Cuando introdujo su primer dedo Harry abrió completamente los ojos.</p><p class="p1">Draco le besó, se moría por estar allá abajo devorándolo con los ojos, pero no quería perderse ninguna de sus expresiones.</p><p class="p1">—¿Bien?—le preguntó a Harry.</p><p class="p1">—Es raro, pero puedo aguantar otro más—le confesó.</p><p class="p1">—¿Has estado jugando con tu culo?—La sola imagen de Harry dilatándose a sí mismo le hizo soltar más preseminal que extendió directamente con su polla sobre Harry.</p><p class="p1">—Sí.</p><p class="p1">—¿Pensando en mí?</p><p class="p1">—Sí.</p><p class="p1">Draco introdujo un segundo dedo haciendo que Harry abriera aún más las piernas. Estaba estrecho, pero iba cediendo. Su interior era cálido, y lo quería apretándole hasta hacerle explotar en su interior. Pero aún no.</p><p class="p1">—¿Otro?—le preguntó, la cara de Harry estaba completamente roja, color que compartía con su polla. Que no hubiera perdido la erección era buena señal.</p><p class="p1">—Ve más rápido—le pidió el moreno resoplando.</p><p class="p1">—No.</p><p class="p1">—¿Qué?—Se colocó sobre sus codos haciendo que Draco se colocara sobre sus talones, pero sin dejar de abrir sus dedos dentro de él.</p><p class="p1">—No voy a ir más rápido.</p><p class="p1">—Estoy listo—dijo un poco indignado Harry.</p><p class="p1">—No, no lo estás—dijo sencillamente, porque no lo estaba.</p><p class="p1">—Lo estoy.—Era tan infantil.</p><p class="p1">—No, y no voy ha meterla hasta que lo estés, porque sino, no voy a poder hacértelo por el resto de la noche, y ese es exactamente mi plan.</p><p class="p1">Harry se mordió el labio, Draco metió otro dedo, y la cabeza de la polla de Harry olvidada acumulaba suficiente humedad para que Draco se inclinara y se la lamiera.</p><p class="p1">Harry claudicó, se dejó caer sobre la cama, y Draco quedó con una espléndida vista de sus dedos entrando y saliendo de Harry mientras gemía.</p><p class="p1">Encontró la próstata su próstata en uno de aquellos toques y casi vuelve a hacer que Harry se corriera.</p><p class="p1">—Draco.</p><p class="p1">—Ahora sí estás preparado.—Draco se incorporó, estaba duro e hinchado, a pesar de lo paciente que podía ser, estaba que reventaba por entrar.</p><p class="p1">—Espera.</p><p class="p1">—Prometo que iré lento, no te preocupes—le besó.</p><p class="p1">—No, no es eso.—Harry se giró sobre sí mismo, no es que Draco se quejara si quería hacerlo desde atrás, pero sería más profundo.</p><p class="p1">Harry maniobró dentro del cajón de su mesilla de noche, sacó algo envuelto en un plástico dorado.</p><p class="p1">Parecía un poco abochornado.</p><p class="p1">—¿Qué es eso?</p><p class="p1">—Me lo ha mandado Hermione.</p><p class="p1">Draco seguía sin comprender.</p><p class="p1">—Aún no es seguro que usemos la magia, esto lo usan los muggles para evitar embarazos—Draco iba a hablar—, y enfermedades de transmisión sexual.</p><p class="p1">¿Aquel trocito de plástico era el equivalente a varios hechizos mágicos? Draco lo cogió entre sus dedos.</p><p class="p1">—¿Cómo se usa?</p><p class="p1">Harry lo rasgó, dentro había una especie de aro resbaladizo.</p><p class="p1">—Te lo tienes que poner.</p><p class="p1">—¿Ahí?</p><p class="p1">Harry asintió, Draco bufó, estaba deseando que todos pudieran usar la magia libremente.</p><p class="p1">Durante un minuto estuvieron intentando colocarlo, se entristecía por los muggles, no solo era que no tuvieran magia, sino que tenían que enfundarse eso en la polla. Pero llegados a ese punto se pondría cualquier cosa con tal de estar con Harry.</p><p class="p1">—¿Ya?—Harry asintió y suspiró, Draco le besó, alineándose sobre él, subió una de la piernas de Harry sobre su hombro y vio como este apretaba los labios.</p><p class="p1">No podía prometerle que el inicio no fuera extraño, incluso un poco molesto. Pero después, después mejoraría.</p><p class="p1">A pesar de esa capa plástica sobre su polla, sintió la presión de las paredes de Harry mientras iba entrando lentamente. El moreno había cerrado los ojos con fuerza y estaba apretando entre sus manos la sábanas.</p><p class="p1">Draco había sido la primera vez de más de uno, sabía que mejoraría, pero verle así le ponía nervioso, como antes no lo había estado.</p><p class="p1">—¿Quieres que la saque?—Harry abrió los ojos, tan verdes, con las pupilas tan dilatadas.</p><p class="p1">Draco solo se había metido hasta la mitad, y se había parado.</p><p class="p1">—No—pidió Harry—. No, un poco más.</p><p class="p1">Su voz temblaba, pero sonrió cuando Draco suspiró aliviado.</p><p class="p1">Cuando estuvo completamente dentro le dejó acostumbrarse, un poco, solo un poco. El primer gemido fue suyo, después, no sabría decir.</p><p class="p1">Se colocó ambas piernas de Harry sobre los hombros, y notó como entraba un poco más, buscó su boca, necesita estar dentro de él de todos los modos posible.</p><p class="p1">Harry desenredó sus manos de las sábanas para unirlas a su caderas, siguiendo el ritmo de cada una de sus embestidas.</p><p class="p1">—Harry.</p><p class="p1">Bajo su cuerpo Harry era toda una visión, su boca abierta dejando escapar gemidos conectados con su polla, pidiéndole que no parara, engulléndole de una forma íntima. Haciendo, que solo por ser él, aquello que tantas veces había hecho, fuera completamente diferente.</p><p class="p1">Lamiendo sus labios, acariciando su pecho, quería fundirse con él.</p><p class="p1">Se echó hacia atrás ganando más distancia para recorrer dentro de él, Harry colocó sus talones sobre el pecho de Draco, provocando que este le besara los tobillos mientras le daba profundamente.</p><p class="p1">Solo moviendo un poco sus rodillas hacia los lados, Harry le mostró su erección sonrojada rebotando con cada movimiento.</p><p class="p1">Draco lo tomó, masturbándole al mismo ritmo.</p><p class="p1">Harry que ya estaba al borde, apretó a Draco con su interior cuando comenzó a correrse.</p><p class="p1">Draco no necesitaba mucho para que aquel mes de tensión sexual fuera derramándose con fuerza dentro de Harry, mientras este lanzaba su propio semen sobre su pecho.</p><p class="p1">Draco dejó caer su frente sobre una de las piernas de Harry, pero este no fue capaz de mantener aquella postura mucho más.</p><p class="p1">No quería separarse, era un poco estúpido, ya estaba ablandándose, y acabaría saliéndose. Cuando vio su polla atrapada por aquel plástico en el que se había corrido finalmente. Muggles, pensó mientras cabeceaba.</p><p class="p1">Ambos quedaron tumbados de lado, la cama no daba para mucho más.</p><p class="p1">Normalmente a Draco ese momento le resultaba incómodo, exceptuando a Blaise, con el que le unía una larga amistad. Era el momento de levantarse, o de abrazarse.</p><p class="p1">Draco abrazó a Harry y este sonrió tímido contra su pecho, las gafas se habían ido a la mierda en algún punto.</p><p class="p1">—Ya no soy virgen.—Gracias a todo Harry no vio la sonrisa complacida de Draco en ese momento, pero sí notó como le apretaba más fuerte.</p><p class="p1">—¿Está todo bien ahí abajo?—le preguntó haciendo que el moreno le mirara.</p><p class="p1">—Es como si aún estuvieras dentro.</p><p class="p1">Más sonrisas por parte de Draco.</p><p class="p1">No sabría decir cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, pero por Draco podría durar para siempre. No sabía que tenía con Harry y los abrazos, pero desde hacía días era incapaz de no tenerlo agarrado de aquel modo.</p><p class="p1">Harry decía que era un koala, y aunque Draco no ubicaba bien a qué animal se refería, debía ser uno jodidamente caliente y abrazón como él.</p><p class="p1">Cuando Harry comenzó a soltarse, Draco se quejó.</p><p class="p1">—Tengo hambre—le dijo. No se daba cuenta, pero era tan tendente a que sus palabras se malinterpretaran que había disfrutado demasiado molestándole con ello durante todas aquella semanas.</p><p class="p1">Draco se rió y Harry rodó los ojos.</p><p class="p1">—Aparta salido.—Le empujó suavemente Harry cuando se dio cuenta de su posible doble sentido—En serio tengo hambre, ¿no quieres que prepare algo?</p><p class="p1">Harry se levantó de la cama, culo, una visión espléndida de su culo.</p><p class="p1">—Quiero tortitas—dijo finalmente Draco, y Harry se rió.</p><p class="p1">Ambos acabaron desnudos en la cocina preparando las tortitas en plena madrugada, robándose besos.</p><p class="p1">Harry estaba abriendo un bote de nata, y Draco le abrazó por detrás.</p><p class="p1">—¿Harías esa cosita del labio con nata de nuevo?—le preguntó.</p><p class="p1">—No, te reíste de mí.—Harry se tensó, era verdad, lo que este no sabía era cuanto le había gustado en realidad verle queriéndole seducir.</p><p class="p1">—Por favor.—Este miró por encima de su hombro, pero tomó un poco de nata y se la puso a Draco sobre los labios. Que se la quitara usando su lengua hizo que las tortitas se quedaran frías y en la cocina.</p><p class="p1">Ellos volvieron a ser todo piernas, brazos y bocas.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">No sabían qué hora sería, hacía tiempo que eso les había dejado de importar.</p><p class="p1">La puerta se abrió de golpe pillándolos a Draco sobre la cama y a Harry moviéndose sobre él.</p><p class="p1">Cualquiera hubiera escuchado los gemidos que venían de allí adentro, pero Ron llevaba unas notas entre las manos.</p><p class="p1">—Harry, ¿quieres participar en el primer turno de entrenamiento de esta semana?—preguntó antes de alzar la vista.</p><p class="p1">Los tres se miraron, las manos de Draco estaban sobre el culo de Harry marcándole el ritmo, y aprovechó para agarrar un poco de tela de las sábanas para cubrirlos.</p><p class="p1">—¡No, vosotros también no!—dijo el pelirrojo saliendo de allí con cara de espanto.</p><p class="p1">Draco no pudo evitar reírse, y Harry acabó sobre su pecho abochornado.</p><p class="p1">—¡Qué vergüenza!—se quejó Harry.</p><p class="p1">—Eso le pasa por entrar sin llamar, a partir de ahora ya verás como no lo hace.</p><p class="p1">Draco se movió arrancándole un gemido a Harry, y ambos se olvidaron de Ron por el resto de aquella mañana.</p><p class="p1">Ni qué decir tiene que ninguno de los dos se inscribió en aquel primer turno de clases y entrenamientos.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Doce horas después, ambos descansados, duchados y demasiado follados como para que no se les notara en la cara, salieron del apartamento.</p><p class="p1">Draco miró su mano unida a la de Harry. En el patio, ese que durante días los había observado a todos, se reunían todos los aspirantes a aurores.</p><p class="p1">—¿Vamos?—preguntó Draco menos seguro de lo que le hubiera gustado. Harry le apretó la mano, y le sonrió tirando de él hacia sus compañeros.</p><p class="p1">—Vamos.</p><p class="p3">
  
</p><p class="p3">
  
</p><p class="p3">
  <b>FIN</b>
</p><p class="p3">
  
</p><p class="p3">
  
</p><p class="p3">
  
</p><p class="p3">
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ahora sí que sí, hemos llegado al final.</p><p>Sé que alguna querrá más, yo quiero más, pero esto es como cuando comes helado, un poquito más, un poquito más, y acabas con un empacho tremendo.</p><p>Gracias a todas por estar aquí conmigo, por hacerme esta cuarentena más llevadera con vuestros comentarios.</p><p>Y gracias a Harry y Draco porque siempre nos hacen pasar momentos estupendos.</p><p>Nos vemos en otras historias.</p><p>Muchos besos.</p><p>Shimi.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Epílogo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry abrió la puerta de la habitación con cuidado tratando de no hacer ruido, habían pasado dos meses desde que levantaron la cuarentena.</p><p>Las clases se habían reanudado, la vida, tras la Viruela de Dragón había vuelto, pero era cierto que era una vida diferente.</p><p>Casi todas las familias mágicas habían perdido a alguien, sobre todo a los magos y brujas más mayores. Pero la sociedad mágica se levantaba, como habían hecho tantas veces y tendrían que volver a hacer.</p><p>Eso estaba bien, Harry sabía demasiado bien lo que era caerse y volverse a levantar, y gracias a todo lo bueno que había en el mundo, todos sus seres queridos estaban bien.</p><p>Más o menos.</p><p>Se quitó la capa y los zapatos tratando de no hacer ruido una vez más, era domingo, y habían tenido permiso en la Academia para ir a visitar a sus familiares, Harry había ido a la Madriguera. Eso no era lo que lo tenía tan tenso, Ron lo miraba algo extraño desde que los había pillado a él y Draco en la cama. Comenzaba a pensar que era más porque fuera Draco que porque Harry fuera gay.</p><p>En la cama que habían hecho solo una, gracias a la bendita magia, dormía el rubio.</p><p>Aunque Harry sabía que no estaba dormido, era demasiado tiempo compartiendo dormitorio para saber cuando Draco fingía dormir.</p><p>No esperaba que tan pronto aparecieran los primero problemas, la verdad, aunque siempre supo que aquello no sería fácil.</p><p>¿Cuándo algo había sido fácil en su vida con Draco?</p><p>Fue al baño a lavarse los dientes y tomarse un tiempo.</p><p>Llevaban dos días sin hablarse, y Harry comenzaba a hartarse, sabía que era un tontería, Draco estaba con él, pero seguía siendo "amigo" de Zabini.</p><p>Harry había creído que después de dejarle para estar con él, esa relación desaparecería. Al menos, si él fuera Zabini lo haría. Pero no, habían vuelvo a ser amigos.</p><p>Sin más, según ellos.</p><p>Harry hervía literalmente cuando salía el nombre, y Draco se enfadaba.</p><p>—¿No puedes aceptar que sobre todas las cosas Blaise ha sido mi amigo durante toda la vida, de hecho que es el único amigo que tengo?—le preguntó sin comprender Draco.</p><p>—No.</p><p>—¿Acaso tú no eres amigo de la pequeña de los Weasley?</p><p>—Eso es diferente.</p><p>—¿De qué modo?</p><p>—Yo no me he acostado con ella, nunca, y menos durante años. Ni siquiera me gustan las mujeres.</p><p>—Blaise es mi amigo y espero que lo siga siendo para siempre.</p><p>Si le hubieran apuñalado, a Harry le hubiera dolido menos.</p><p>—O sea, que le eliges a él.—Se estremeció Harry.</p><p>—No tengo nada que elegir, tú eres mi novio, él mi amigo, punto.</p><p>—Ese es el problema, que para mí ahí no hay punto, sino puntos suspensivos.—Se enfadó Harry—¿Y si tú y yo discutimos y tu amiguito te consuela más de lo que debe? Por los viejos tiempos.</p><p>—Eso solo significa que tú no confías en mí, en lo nuestro. Eres un inseguro.</p><p>Ese era el bucle perpetuo de sus conversaciones.</p><p>Harry trataba de mentalizarse día y noche que eso no tenía nada que ver con él, con ellos ahora. Pero era complicado y Draco solo se enfadaba aún más.</p><p>Sabía que Draco no estaba haciendo nada malo, pero sus palabras habían dolido, habían dolido muchísimo y eso era lo que Harry no perdonaba.</p><p>Draco siempre había tenido la cualidad, desde que se conocieron siendo niños, de hacerle daño. Pocas personas eran capaces, pero el rubio que trataba de hacerse el dormido era uno de ellos.</p><p>Quizás tuviera razón, pero su método para que Harry se desprendiera de esas inseguridades era demasiado duro.</p><p>Le echaba de menos, lo cierto es que le echaba mucho de menos, y solo habían sido dos días.</p><p>Se miró en el pequeño espejo del lavabo. Tenía restos de pasta de dientes, ese maldito dentífrico parecía tener demasiado cariño a alguna parte de su boca, y debía comprobar que lo retiraba completamente.</p><p>Draco siempre se reía de él por eso cuando Harry no hacía doble comprobación y aparecía con un churretón blanco de dentífrico, tuvo que sonreír ante el recuerdo de las insinuaciones pervertidas de su novio.</p><p>La duda le heló la sangre, ¿Draco querría seguir siendo su novio?</p><p>Suspiró, no quería estar enfadado con él, quería meterse entre sus brazos y escuchar el rítmico sonido de su corazón. Quería que todo fuera como antes.</p><p>Odiaba meterse en la cama y sentirla fría porque cada uno estaba en una punta, sin tocarse, sin hablarse.</p><p>Pero estaba haciendo el imbécil allí plantado en un baño minúsculo prolongando el momento para meterse en la cama porque era incapaz de pedirle perdón a Draco por sus estúpidos celos e inseguridades.</p><p>¿Tenía motivos reales para odiar esa relación con su ex?</p><p>Harry se daba cuenta que no tenía que ver tanto con Draco, sino con él, con lo que pensaba de sí mismo, y el poco valor que a veces se daba.</p><p>A veces admiraba el modo en el que el rubio se regía. Le daba igual lo que los demás dijeran de él, el vacío que muchas veces notaba de parte del resto. Las sospechas, las malas miradas. Draco creía en sí mismo.</p><p>Harry no, y ese era el problema.</p><p>Draco tenía razón, pero a veces Harry solo quería un consuelo que no llegaba, un "yo te quiero a ti", un "eres lo más importante para mí". No es que Draco no lo dijera, lo hacía, pero no en esos momentos.</p><p>Cuando Draco, que se negaba en mentirle sobre su vida, le dijo que ese fin de semana iría a Malfoy Manor y que Blaise iría, Harry montó en cólera.</p><p>—Él o yo, Draco.</p><p>Draco solo se quedó callado, con la mirada tan dura que era capaz de mandar, y enfadado. Y Harry acabó dolido, y mucho más enfadado.</p><p>Algo no estaba yendo bien con eso, y los dos lo sabían. ¿Tenía derecho a pedirle que eliminara a una persona de su vida porque él se sentía inseguro?</p><p>Harry era capaz de enfrentarse a cualquier peligro, se lanzaba a él como un kamikaze según palabras textuales de Hermione. Pero la relación con Draco le estaba desequilibrando a otros niveles.</p><p>Él solo quería una mano, no un muro de hielo.</p><p>El problema es que era casi imposible que llegaran a comunicarse de una forma decente cuando discutían, Harry no era capaz de llegar a ese nivel para abrirse. Era más fácil atacar, y a Draco eso se le daba de muerte.</p><p>No se había dado cuenta de que había apagado la luz y que estaba solo y a oscuras en el baño.</p><p>Abrió la puerta y miró a la cama. Allí estaba Draco, solo que ya no fingía dormir, a pesar de la oscuridad veía el brillo de sus ojos abiertos, mirándole.</p><p>Harry fue a la cama, Draco quería hablar.</p><p>—Dejaré de verle—claudicó Draco—. No es justo, pero lo haré, no quiero que lo nuestro se rompa.</p><p>Harry no podía creer lo que oía, había deseado oírlo desde el primer día que discutieron por ello.</p><p>Y sin embargo, no le consolaba. Zabini era el único amigo que Draco tenía, se lo había dicho en numerosas ocasiones, ¿por qué demonios tenía que ser tan complicado?</p><p>Harry suspiró de nuevo, al parecer suspirar seguido y sentirse regular a veces estaba de la mano en una relación. Ceder, también.</p><p>—Es tu amigo, no puedo hacer eso.</p><p>—Vas a volverme loco—se quejó Draco.</p><p>—Solo prométeme que nunca más te volverás a acostar con él.</p><p>Draco rodó los ojos, mejor eso que el muro gris y frío de esos días.</p><p>—Jamás, que se me caiga la polla si lo hago.</p><p>—Podríamos realizar un hechizo con esa promesa, ¿sabes?—Propuso Harry sonriendo, Draco le ofreció su propia varita y Harry le besó.</p><p>—¿Sexo de reconciliación?—propuso Draco, Harry no tuvo que decir nada, ambos estaban deseando estar de nuevo juntos.</p><p>En la cama ya no se sentía el frío de las noches pasadas.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Finalmente, estaba donde quería, con Draco, entre sus brazos, juntos y escuchando el ritmo de su corazón.</p><p>—¿Has hablado con Weasley de su vida sentimental estos días?—preguntó Draco cuando Harry pensó que ya estaría dormido.</p><p>—¿Con Ron?</p><p>—Sí.</p><p>—No, ¿por?—preguntó sorprendido Harry, Draco y Ron, seguían sin tener la mejor de las relaciones.</p><p>—Mmm nada.</p><p>—¿Qué? Le he visto hoy, ¿qué ha pasado?—se incorporó Harry.</p><p>—Solo te pido que tengas la mente abierta.</p><p>Harry volvió a tener el corazón en un puño.</p><p>—No me digas que él fue uno de tus amantes.</p><p>—¡Qué dices! Menudo asco, no, no. Yo no.—La cara de Draco le hubiera ofendido, pero también le aliviaba, ese era otro de los puntos negros de su relación, los amantes anteriores de Draco. Mejor separados.</p><p>—¿Tú no? ¿Eso es que está con alguien?—Harry pensaba que Ron estaba hundido por la noticia del nuevo novio de Hermione.</p><p>—Sí, con alguien.</p><p>Harry le estudió, tenía media sonrisa, pero no le miraba.</p><p>—¿La conozco?</p><p>—Sí, pero quizás haya algo equivocado en esa frase.</p><p>Harry estaba aún más intrigado.</p><p>—¿Qué?</p><p>—Mejor que te lo cuente él, creo que te lo tomarás mejor que si te lo cuento yo.</p><p>—Cueeentamelo—suplico Harry.</p><p>—No os caéis bien.—Fue lo único que dijo Harry.</p><p>—Hay mucha gente a la que no me caigo bien—bufó Harry.</p><p>—No tanta, recuerda, eres San Potter, amado y adorado por todos.</p><p>Harry le golpeó con la almohada, pero no era capaz de encontrar la solución. Volvió a a sus brazos de todas maneras.</p><p>Ya le preguntaría, ahora solo se alegraba de reconciliarse con Draco, de que todo volviera a estar bien entre ellos.</p><p>Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, cuando una imagen se le coló entre los ojos y sus párpados.</p><p>—No—gritó despertando a Draco—. No me digas que es él, a Ron no le gustan los hombres.</p><p>Draco tardó unos instantes en conectar su cerebro de vuelta.</p><p>Pero solo sonrió y volvió a llevarse a Harry a sus brazos y besarle. Se quedó plácidamente dormido.</p><p>Harry no.</p><p>Jodido Zabini, ¿tenía que estar por todos lados?</p><p>Aunque vio un pequeño destello en aquella situación, si estaba con Ron, ¿eso significaba que habría superado a Draco? Tenía que tener una conversación con Ron y que atara cualquier tipo de relación que tuviera con el ex-slytherin.</p><p>¿Ahora iba a tener que verlo, además de oír hablar de él?</p><p>Ron con un tipo, eso sí que le había sorprendido. ¿Quién era él para juzgar a nadie? Tampoco él había sido sincero con su amigo sobre sus propios gustos.</p><p>Estaba quedándose dormido de nuevo.</p><p>El tema Zabini tenía que terminar, había estado a punto de romper lo que Draco y él tenían, Harry no iba a permitir que eso volviera a ocurrir, no por su parte.</p><p>Y se durmió como más le gustaba, contra Draco.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>FIN</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Espero que os haya gustado tener un poquito más de ellos y sus dramas.</p><p> </p><p>Si alguien quiere saber un poquito más sobre lo que habla Draco y no ha leído Viruela de Dragón: historias de cuarentena, os animo a hacerlo. Podéis encontrarla en mi perfil.</p><p> </p><p>Un beso.</p><p>Shimi.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hola a todas, sí, súper original, una pandemia, cuarentena, Harry y Draco...</p><p>Levo desde el miércoles 11 de marzo en casa, en Madrid (España) está el foco más grande de casos de Coronavirus de nuestro país, por suerte yo puedo teletrabajar y me encuentro bien, pero este ya es mi sexto día en casa y me pesa, me pesa.</p><p>Soy incapaz de escribir del resto de mis historias, de momento no puedo, y rara vez me he quedado bloqueada, pero si existe un buen momento, es ahora para estarlo, espero que lo comprendáis.</p><p>Por otro lado, a mí me están sirviendo un montón los vídeos que mucha gente está subiendo a Instagram, algunos diarios de cuarentena, su día a día, contenido para que todos nos entretengamos y también nos sintamos menos solos. Por eso, he ideado esta historia. </p><p>Capítulos cortos, actualización diaria y el tema que nos quema. </p><p>No sé cómo saldrá, no sé si todos los días seré capaz, pero si os sirve, si os anima y si así podemos estar un poco más juntas, lo haré.</p><p> </p><p>No sé, ¿qué opináis? </p><p> </p><p>Un beso a todas, cuidaros; mientras menos nos contagiemos mejor; mientras más solidarios seamos, mejor. Esto pasará y será una experiencia para toda la vida.</p><p> </p><p>Shimi.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>